Derpy Sunrise
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: A mailing wants to find love... But so does a certain sun princess... But what would happen... If they got together? I am horrible at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys it's Mlp Brony Fifer here and I wanted to say that this was a requested story from lexboss and I could of posted it a few days ago but I decided to do it on the twelth to symbolise that I turn 17 today! Crazy right?_

 _But anyways I hope you all enjoy this story and the rating may change upon lexboss's orders but I'll try my best. I'm going to be going between this story and Battle of Cults because well I can._

 _That's all I got to say so I wish you all farewell and another thing... And I lost it so never mind and spirit this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off... Chow._

"Derpy this package needs to get to Manehatten tonight."

"Okay sir." I replied with a nod.

My names Derpy. Or that's what all my friends called me. I am one of the mailponys that is able to go all around the world.

The mailponys are actually quite important. We have a hall of fame just for some legendary ones from the past. One mailpony had been known for secretly giving messages from a common pony to a young noble in the large city.

Another pony had been asked to bring a secret message to another with the fate of the trade route being closed on their hooves…

Me… I haven't done anything like that. The most that has been said about me has been ponies complaining about their mail smelling like muffins and food that had been in packages being slightly damaged…

But thanks to my boss he doesn't care about all that. All he cares about is that I'm a hard worker and that I'm trying my best. "Should I send you along with Flasher? He does know Manehatten really well." He asked but I shook my head.

"I think I'll be alright. If not I'll ask someone from the Manehatten department to let you know if anything does happen." He nodded with a smile.

"Well then get going!" I only saluted him as I turned around and ran towards the door…

Only to run into a wall…

"Oh Derpy…"

" **Princess I have brought the papers you have asked for." Quill book said as she walked over and set papers to my left.**

" **Thank you quill book." I said as I picked up another paper and started to read it. Yet another request from blueblood to try and implement a large military… immediately I put that into the discard pile as I pulled up another paper with my magic.**

" **Do you need me for anything else princess?" Quill book asked.**

" **I think not quill book. I will request you when I need you." She bowed before she left the throne room and I read the paper in my magic.**

 _ **Dear princess… I require some… help per say. I need a mailpony to… send a message to the griffon department about getting some help with transporting the mail in Equestria. Due to a disease going around the Pegasus my mailponys have dropped in numbers due to them all not being able to leave the bed and with all the mail going around this time of year the assistance is very much needed.**_

 _ **Please reply answer soon…**_

 _ **Leader of the equestrian mail department, Note Sender**_

 **I haven't heard of any diseases going around… "angel." I stated as a Pegasus pony to my left turned her head to me. "Has there been a Pegasus disease going around lately?"**

" **Yes there has milady. It has mainly targeted the mail Pegasus due to the fact that they travel everywhere. The doctors are trying their best to make them all feel better." She stated… why is this just now getting to me. Usually everything was reported to me when it happens. But why not this time?**

 **I looked at the paper again to find that there was a message on the back.**

 _ **My hardest worker, Derpy hooves, suggested I ask you for permission for this idea… I hope this idea of hers was worth it.**_

 **I smiled. I have heard about this Derpy hooves. Named Derpy for her almost inability to not crash into the towers when she's coming and going. She is a hard worker and even though she is scorned upon for what she is… she keeps on going…**

 **I will have to invite her over at some point to congratulate her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derpy's POV**

I knocked on the door as a familiar stallion opened it. "Hello Mr. Jury. Is your wife home?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Why yes she is home. How have you been Derpy? It's been a while since I last saw you." He stated as his horn lit up and he grabbed package from my back and the clipboard I had. He grabbed a quill from inside and then wrote down that he received the package.

"It's been good. Hoping to get a raise soon. I could use a new bed to sleep on." I said as he laughed.

"Don't we all. The last time I got a new mattress was 10 years ago." I smiled as I grabbed the clipboard and put it into my saddlebag. "Well I'll get this to my wife. Have a safe route." He closed the door as I turned around and flapped my wings. As soon as I was airborne I began my way back to Ponyville… only to immediately smash into a building…

I was dazed for a few seconds before I shook my head and then took back to the skies. As I flew I looked at my list. So I just dropped off the package for Judge Jury… I had 5 more deliveries to make before I did my daily deliveries to Canterlot.

Due to most of the mail team with a bad sickness I decided to try and take over for some of the Pegasus. The only problem is explaining to some of those I deliver to why their regular mailpony is out at the moment. Especially Old Age… he's a pony in Baltimare which is where I just left from.

He's always acted like he's older then he looks… and even then he is 77 years old in a months' time. He's very forgetful but loved by most of the area.

So I had to drop off several letters to the cakes

Drop off a package to Twilight

Somehow locate Pinkie Pie and give her a letter

Locate Joker Joke and give him a package

And then finally I need to drop off a letter to Big Macintosh. His letters somehow got mixed up in processing and were accidentally sent to somepony in Dodge City. After about 30 minutes I finally got back to Ponyville… or was it an hour? I did crash several times into solidified clouds.

As I flew around I soon landed at Sugercube corner and walked straight… into the door… after recovering I walked inside and was immediately greeted by Mr. Cake who was at the register today. "Hello Mr. Cake." He smiled.

"Well good day to you to! You here for a few muffins?" he asked happily.

"Actually I have a few letters for you as well as a letter for Pinkie Pie." I said pulling out the required letters… as well as a smashed muffin. "Make that also a few new muffins." I then stated sheepishly and he smiled.

"Your usual?" he asked as he walked to the back.

"Yes please!" after a few minutes he came back with 5 blueberry muffins.

"That will be 10 bits please." I reached into my bit pouch and pulled out the last of my bits…

"Sorry but you're going to need to take back on of the muffins." I stated as I realized I only had 9 bits left.

"What's the harm of one bit?" He said with a smile as he took the bits and the letters before ringing me up and putting the muffins into a bag. I gratefully took them and put them into my half empty bag.

"Thank you Mr. Cake!" I turned to walk out the door. "Have a great day!"

"You to Derpy!" as soon as I got out I immediately went into the sky and flew towards the library. Soon after I got there I attempted to slow down… only to crash through the opening on the balcony and then tumble down the stairs. As I lay at the bottom I was starting to see stars until I shook my head.

"You alright?!" Twilight yelled as she trotted over.

"I'm… okay. Today just isn't my day today." She smiled with worry evident on her face. "But I got a package for you." I pulled out her small package as well as the clipboard. She quickly signed for it and set it off to the side as I put the clipboard away.

"Hey Derpy can I ask a favor?" I looked at her confused. "Some ponies are asking what it's like to become a mailpony."

"Why would you ask me?" I asked confused.

"Because you." She poked me with her hoof. "Are the only pony I know that has made deliveries no matter what happens." I blushed in embarrassment.

"alright." She squealed before zooming out of the room and then soon returning with a notepad, quill, and ink. As we both sat down I looked at the clock and was surprised to find that it was just a little after noon. I had more than enough time to talk.

"Okay first question. Some are wondering what it takes to become a mailpony." I smiled.

"It all depends on what you want to do and what your able to do. You have to have great stamina and endurance to get every package and letter to their respective owners before the end of the day. It gets easier every single day because you gain more stamina as well as endurance." She smiled as she wrote everything I said down.

"The next thing is how hard is it?" she asked.

"In the beginning its quite hard. But as I said before it gets easier every single day you do it. it's kind of dangerous for some ponies cause their hearts can't take the stress and work but it's also an easy way to make some bits." she wrote everything down.

"This is the last one for now… what do you think a mailpony needs to become one." I put a hoof to my chin.

"Well they got to be willing to do all of the work by what my boss says." I said with a smile. This caused her to become confused. "What I mean is they have to be willing to deal with every kind of pony they deliver to. Ever since I first became a mailpony I had to deal with angry ponies, sad ponies, mysterious ponies, even insane ones!" I stated throwing my front hooves into the air. "But it all got better over the years. So to be honest I think it's actually different for what everypony thinks." She smiled as she wrote all that down. "I got to get back to my route." She smiled and nodded. I got up from my seat and walked towards the door.

"Derpy wait the doors-"

*smack*

"Closed…" I got back up and shook my head. After giving a sheepish smile I opened it and wished Twilight a good day before taking off towards Sweet Apple Acres. After a few minutes I landed and walked towards the porch where Granny Smith was in her rocking chair.

"Why hello there darling…" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got a few letters for Big Mac." She smiled.

"Well then hand them here sweetie… I'll give them to him." I walked onto the porch.

"Do you know where Joker Joke is today Granny Smith?" I asked as I pulled out the letters.

"He's out with Mac today… needed some help moving some stuff at the Joke shop…" she stated.

"Do you mind holding onto the package for him then? I got to refill my bags and head to Canterlot." She smiled.

"Why sure I can…" I pulled out the package and set it down on the porch. I then pulled out my clipboard and then pulled off a fresh piece and laid it on top of it.

"I'll be back later to get the paper." She nodded as I walked off the porch. "Have a great day!" I then started my flight back to the company. As soon as I got there I landed and walked inside.

"Here for your last batch?" the mare at the front asked as I nodded with a smile on my face. She got up from her seat and walked into the back. After about 10 minutes she came back with the letters and packages. I took off my saddlebags and loaded them up. Careful to not squish my new muffins and when that was done she thankfully helped me put the bags back onto my back.

"Thank you." I ran back outside and then took off towards Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow it's been a long time hasn't it? Feels like it just turned 2016 today am I right? But anyways sorry I haven't been updating but I have had to bunker down on the school work due to me literately almost failing every single class I had for the first semester and then finding out I didn't pass my Writing OGT. I must say I was pissed off when I found out and couldn't really type due to said reasons._

 _But anyways soon I shall have my own laptop so I can work even if I'm away from home. But after all that i will be glad to say on with the Show!_

"So basically about 75 percent of my Pegasus carriers have been under intensive care. The doctors stated that they would need another few months before they are able to come back into the job. It's hard for the Earth Ponies and Unicorns due to them only having to do nearby services. The Pegasus are who do the long services." Note Sender stated before me.

"I can see all the problems with that… apparently I didn't know of this endeavor and if I had I would have checked with you on what has occurred." I said. "But unfortunately it would be several weeks before the Griffons respond. Apparently the Griffon rebels had taken the territory of their own department."

"That is rather unfortunate. Is there anything that could be done?" he asked.

"I might be able to commission some of the royal guard to assist you but they won't be as good as your current staff." He smiled.

"They could assist the unicorn and Earth divisions. I can have the remaining Pegasus division work on far services." He stated.

"Then expect several squads of guards tomorrow. I would suggest pairing them up with one of your healthy Pegasus." He bowed.

"It will be done princess."

"Another question. How has Derpy Hooves been?" he seemed confused by the question but answer almost immediately.

"She has been my hardest worker since our problem came up. Though we are still getting complaints about her disrespecting mail." I tilted my head.

"And how would that happen?"

"Because there are always blue stains on their mail when they get them. About three times a day I get scrolls about that." I smirked. "But I don't care about what has happened as long as she was able to deliver the mail. In fact here is supposed to be one of her routes for a while."

"Maybe I'll have tea with her when I see her." He smiled.

"She might appreciate the break."

"That sounds logical. Is that all?" he nodded. "Then do you mind leaving… I have some work to finish."

"Yes princess." He was escorted out by a unicorn guard as I sighed. Unfortunately I wasn't lying when I said I had work to finish. The problem was that I still had a lot of it.

After a few minutes of looking at the paperwork next to me the door opened and the door guard popped his head in. "Princess, Prince Blueblood has asked for an audience."

"Please tell him I have a lot of work to do today." He nodded before the door was pushed open and Blueblood stomped in.

"Auntie my maids aren't responding to my scrolls to come into work." He asked furiously.

"From what I remember you asked to have Pegasus maids tend to you only is that correct?" he nodded. "Then they are most likely nursing themselves back to health."

"And why would that be auntie? They are to come to work every day!" I was annoyed by his antics.

"A disease has been going around and infecting Pegasus. Their wings are sensitive to movement and many aren't able to move their wings without them going crazy."

"Then may I request some new maids?" he asked with annoyance.

"Currently all the maids are busy with either helping their own foals with the disease or are helping other royals in the city." He humphed before leaving the throne room and using his magic to close the door behind him. I sighed as I used my magic to bring up another paper and raised my eyebrow.

 _This request is to ban the mare, Derpy Hooves, from ever entering Canterlot again. Every time she comes here it costs hundreds of bits to repair the damages she causes in just one hour of being here._

 _Signed Construct Builder._

After that message was a large list of names that have apparently petitioned for this request to go through. "Angel." She stood at attention. "Please take this to Quill for future workdays." She bowed before grabbing the scroll and putting it into a section of her armor. There were a few names that I could recall that weren't on the paper. Two of them being Fancy Pants and his wife Fleur.

I would have to talk to the construction department about making stronger materials for building. That way we won't have to face the problem of Derpy breaking anything. "Angel." She stood at attention once more. "After today's work has been completed could you please request to the chefs to have some tea prepared for later.

"Yes princess." She said with another bow as I pulled up another paper. This one was warning me of a certain upcoming season… which should be impossible… I need to talk to doctor Surge after work today. "Princess is something the matter?" I quickly shook my head and looked at Angel. "You were staring at that certain paper for 10 minutes."

"Everything's alright angel… in fact I might end work early today and carry on tomorrow."

"I would not suggest that princess. It just means you would have more work to do tomorrow."

"Maybe… or maybe my sister would allow a favor of me today."

"Or that's another way." She said with a smile which caused a smirk to rise on my face.

"I have always enjoyed our small talk Angel. Could you please notify the guards stationed outside to leave early today?" she bowed before walking towards the door as I got everything tidy. After she returned everything was set up as well as a note to ask Luna about the work.

"They have been notified princess." Angel said as she approached the throne.

"Thank you Angel. You may leave." She once again did a bow before leaving the throne room. I then quickly walked out of the room and made my way towards the infirmary. When I got there the guards stationed outside bowed as I walked in.

"Hello there princess." Doctor Surge said as he noticed me. "I'm guessing you are here because of your recent checkup?"

"Yes Doctor… is it true of what's happening?" I asked him.

"I am basically going on my gut of what is occurring princess. There is about a 50 percent chance that it isn't going to happen. Most of the cycle was lost long ago and we are still trying to locate the needed material to figure out when it happens."

"So there is a chance that it won't occur?" he nodded.

"That is a chance I have said. About 50 percent." He stated. "But even then I would require a blood sample to make some medicine to bring down the intensity."

"There should be some blood already in the cold room." He nodded.

"Then I will get to work on it…" he said as he started ti walk away.

"But wait… when would the event occur?" I asked confused.

"Up to a week from now… you will notice the signs if it does occur but when it does please come to me. You know how unusual Alicorn Heats are from experiencing them." I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"And get out of here!" I quickly took flight towards my next destination. Canterlot wasn't very friendly to those that work very hard to make a living. At least I only had a few more stops to make as well as a special delivery I have yet to see who it's to. As I landed once again I entered a clothing store as a bell ringed.

"I'll be there shortly!" a familiar voice yelled from the back as I pulled out the mail and set it onto the counter. Soon walked out a mare with a smile on her face. "Derpy! How has your day been?" I smiled.

"Everything's been fine Mrs. Fleur." She gave a worried smile.

"I have told you before… just call me Fleur. It's easier for the both of us." I gave a short embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry. I got a package for you and two letters for your husband." She gave a happy smile.

"Well unfortunately he's out at the moment." I nodded as I handed her the clipboard and she put a quill in her mouth and signed for the package. After she was done I put away the clipboard and she put away the quill before she froze misstep… then quickly rushing over to the nearest trashcan and throwing up. I quickly trotted over and patted her back and stopped when she looked done.

"Are you alright Fleur?" she looked embarrassed before she suddenly pulled me to the back and closed the door. "What's going on?" I asked with a concerned and worried tone.

"Derpy… I'm pregnant!" she said with a large smile as I started to squeal and tap all of my hooves on the floor.

"Really?!" she nodded as I gave yet another squeal. But then confusion swept across my face.

"Then why be so discreet about it?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"I just found out several days ago… it's easy to hide since Fancy is out every day at work but… I'm worried." She said.

"Worried about what?" I asked.

"Worried that Fancy might have me get an abortion…" I put a serious look on my face… or I tried to.

"Does he love you?" she looked surprised at what I asked.

"Why would you-"

"Does… he… love… you?" I asked.

"Yes… he does."

"Then what's to worry about?!" I asked with excitement. "He loves you and you know him better than almost everypony! Maybe even better than his parents!" she giggled.

"I doubt that last one."

"Listen. You have a chance to start a family with your beloved stallion… just tell him and who knows… he might love you greatly for it." She gave a weak smile before nodding.

"Fleur honey! I'm home early!" her eyes widened as she started to sweat. I put a hoof onto her own as we looked into each other's eyes. I smiled and she smiled soon after. She got up as I walked out and she soon followed. "Derpy! Pleasure seeing you again! How's your boss?" he asked with excitement.

"He's doing well Mr. Fancy." He glared at me evilly.

"Derpy…" I realized my mistake.

"I mean Fancy!" I quickly said as he gave a warm smile.

"Thank you. So I'm guessing your package finally arrived dear?" he asked turning his attention to Fleur.

"Yep! I can finally finish the new project I've been working on." I walked over and put my saddlebags back on. "Um… Honey… I have something to tell you. She looked at me and I gave her a reassuring nod as I began my walk towards the door… before walking straight into the wall and falling onto my hind. After shaking my head to get rid of the disorientations I got back up.

"Sweetie is something wrong?" I heard Fancy Pants ask as I walked out of the door… and just after I took a couple steps… I jumped…

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" said burst caused me to smile after I landed back on the ground before I started to walk to my next destination. I was glad that Fleur was going to be able to start a family with her husband… I wish I could find love at some point… though I do for some reason wonder why I sometimes look at mare's hind legs and butt…

I entered the donut shop as I noticed my objective was just washing his counter. "Derpy!"

"Good day Joe. I got a few letters for you." I said pulling out his… abnormally large stack of letters.

"A few?" he asked jokingly as I placed it onto his counter. "Thank you Derpy. You going to have time to take a break after your done here?" he asked taking them and putting them under the counter.

"Unfortunately I need to get a lot of sleep for tomorrow. If my bosses request goes through I will be showing a few volunteers the easier routes."

"Well then I wish you the best of luck." I nodded as I left the shop and realized the weight difference in my bag. I took it off near the door of the shop and checked the mail.

"Okay then… all that's left is this package…" I pulled it out and searched it until I found what I wanted. "Let's see… this is to… Princess Celestia?!" this surprised me. Why would a package for the princess come in to her through regular postage service? I quickly put it into my saddlebag and put it back on as I flew straight to the front gate to the castle. As I approached the gate the two guards crossed their weapons, blocking my way into the castle.

"No entry." The guard on the left asked. "Court today has been ended early."

"I have a package for Princess Celestia." I said.

"Then it would of come in with the Royal carrier." The other guard stated.

"It's my job to bring the packages to their rightful owners." I stated.

"Then bring it in tomorrow." The first guard sneered. "And make sure you never come back in the process."

"Just what's your problem?!" I was pushed away from them as I landed on the ground.

"A petition that's what… even she can't deny all the names that were written on it to ban you from Canterlot." I was stunned as my eyes went wide when his eyes diverted to something next to me. "I'll think I take these." He picked up a familiar bag in his mouth.

"Give me back my muffins!" I hurried to my hooves only to be pushed back to the ground.

"Be lucky you aren't being arrested for coming to Canterlot." He said with a smirk as he walked back over to his post and pulled out a muffin. Just about as he was about to take a bite the door started to open as he quickly put it away and hid the bag. Out popped the head of Princess Celestia and when she saw me on the ground she frowned.

"Lieutenant Toros." The guard that had taken my muffins turned his head and looked at the princess.

"Yes Princess."

"Didn't I tell you to let in a pony with a package for me?" she asked with a threatening tone as the door opened all the way to show her in all her glory. Currently the guard was sweating.

"No ma'am… I do not remember you giving that order." His buddy nodded in response.

"Well then… then I guess me saying 'allow a Pegasus in if they say they have a package for me' was a figment of my imagination?" she said.

"But princess… do you know who this is?" he asked trying not to sound afraid or threatened.

"I am very certain of who it is because I had asked for said package to be given to her near the end of its journey." My eyes widened once more. Why would she do that? "Derpy if you could please pick up your saddlebag and then retrieve your muffins from the guard, then come inside." The guard's eyes widened as I quickly nodded and got back to my hooves, put my saddlebag onto my back, and finally grabbed my muffins as I quickly went into the castle as I heard more of the conversation behind me. "Toros for your insubordination you and your fellow guard will be given a punishment that I deem fitting. For now go to your captain and notify him of what occurred… he will give you the first small part of your punishment."

I heard the door close behind me before Princess Celestia walked up next to me. "Now then." I looked at her with a little worry. "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

…

…

…

Wait what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people it's a pleasure to write for you all again but I need to come clean… school wasn't the real reason why I haven't updated the MLP stories in a while… I am sorry to say that during that time… I lost all imagination for MLP and almost became an ex Brony. But luckily I came back and I will be working overdrive to get chapters up for every MLP story that is up…**

 **Except for Angel of Magic which I have news for… that story was among the first stories I ever wrote and I am actually disgusted with the plot of the story… and before you all say anything it's not being abandoned… I'm actually going to rewrite it with better plot line, better action sequences, better love story, less OP OC, and finally hopefully better descriptions!**

 **I hope for those that know that story are glad that I'm going to rewrite it and for everyone else they are glad that I have not become the opposite of my namesake. Well that's all I got for now so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off… Chow…**

 **PS… I need a better sign off message…**

 **PPS… I hope you can all forgive me for not telling you all the real reason…**

 _ **To those that had just read this chapter… I forgot to take out a few parts by Lexboss's orders and I was just told this is occurring during episode 6 of season one… meaning I messed up big time. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

I quickly lead Derpy to a room as I asked a nearby maid to bring us some tea. She got settled in as she pulled out the package and placed it on the table. "Princess can I ask a question?" she then asked as she looked at me with a confused face.

"You may." I replied using my magic to bring the package over to me.

"Why did this package come to me and not straight to you?" I knew she would ask that but I had hoped it would have been during tea.

"Basically I had received a scroll about the posts certain… predicament and I had met with your boss earlier today and came to a conclusion to send several squads of Guards to assist with the service. When I first found out it was you that gave him the idea to ask I had immediately sent a scroll and notified both the royal courier and your boss to get you the package regardless of your route to bring it to me.

And again I am so sorry for some of my guards. They tend to sometimes be… arrogant and think they are sometimes better than those beneath them." She nodded as I finished my explanation.

"That brings up another question. How did you know the guard took my muffins?" she then asked.

"I, as fate would have it, was walking to the gate to check with the guards if said package had come and had been left since it was late in the day. I had gotten to the door just in time as I heard you ask the guard to give you back your muffins. I do know how you love your muffins." She blushed a little as I gave a small smirk of amusement. "Regardless the reason I asked you to come in was so we could have a simple small talk."

"What kind of talk?" she asked once again confused.

"Just a normal conversation if you don't mind. Plus maybe a break from your job."

"You were my last package Princess. After this I planned to just head back to Ponyville, drop off my saddlebag, head home, eat, and then fall asleep for tomorrows work. My wings are aching from all the flying but it's not that bad!" she said with happiness. She really loved her job. Even if most ponies disliked her for her clumsy ways and messed up eyes.

"Well then that just means we could talk for as long as you wish." The door soon opened up as a Unicorn maid walked in with a tray on her back with two cups and a pot of tea. "Silver Duster. Don't you have a sick Pegasus filly at home because of what's going on?" she nodded as she put the tray on the table and begun to pour both of us some tea.

"Yes… unfortunately my husband and I can't stop working due to what's been going on. Medicine these days are overpriced and with me having the higher paying job I came to work while he stayed home with our filly." She stated putting a cup of tea in front of Derpy then me.

"Silver please go let the head maid know to speak to me later. For now head home early to take care of your filly. Family is more precious than a job." Her eyes widened.

"But what about-"

"You will get paid for a full day's job I assure you. As long as your filly is sick stay home and you will still get paid for a day's work although it will have to be made smaller during that time." She nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Thank you princess!" she trotted out of the room and closed the door behind her as I smiled.

"The joys of having a colt or filly. If only I could have the same." I took a sip of my tea.

"Then why don't you?" Derpy then asked before taking a sip of her own tea before pulling her mouth back from the heat. "Hot!" I giggled slightly.

"Because running a Monarchy is hard work… especially since my sister is still relearning our ways due to the drastic change from before she was sent to the moon. It's easier to learn it from scratch then to change what you know entirely."

"Then why don't you adopt?" she asked. "I'm sure every filly and colt would love to have you as a mother."

"And most likely have them end up like my Nephew? If I am to have a good heir they need to always have their father with them to teach them their rights from wrongs… I have had many suitors and after checking up on their past… they just aren't right…" I felt saddened at the thought of never being able to have a good colt or filly… even with my Heat coming up…

"Then ask Twilight for help!" she stated happily as I looked at her. "She would love to help you with whatever you ask."

"But at what cost?" she looked confused once more. "Twilight… I don't think she understands the value of love just yet. Meaning she still has a lot to learn about her current friendships and if she were to try and help she would most likely end up with a very large essay for me and not learn about what I have asked her to do in Ponyville." This caused Derpy to laugh at the thought and even then I gave a short giggle as well.

"Well then just let your destiny happen." I was for some reason starting to feel very hot around her… and it was slowly becoming unbearable but I was contempt for now. "This is some good tea!"

"It's actually some of among my favorites. It helps relax the body and mind if taken with some crumpets." I told her. "But anyways how was your route today?"

"Good. Besides smashing into many buildings and a few ponies yelling at me things went well."

"That is very good to hear. If you want tomorrow after your route you could return to have some more tea." I said looking outside.

"Depends on what happens. But I rather not take up your precious time princess." She said as I frowned.

"I assure you that you won't. It's a pleasure to take time to get to know my subjects." She smiled.

We continued our talk for several more hours before there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal my sister. "Dear sister we have come to notify you it is almost time to change the day to night." I nodded.

"Well I better get going. I got to get a good night sleep for tomorrow." She got up and walked over to her saddlebag and I just couldn't stop myself from looking at her flank for some unknown reason. After she put it back on she turned to both me and Luna. "Thank you for the Tea Princess Celestia and it was a pleasure to see you Princess Luna." She walked over to the balcony before bringing out her wings and flying away… the warmth inside of me turned into sadness for some reason as Luna left the room and begun her way to her own balcony.

Why did I have that feeling inside of me… wait a minute… would it be… because of my Heat?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day me and the other Mailponys were called to the main meeting room as we arrived before we began our routes. While waiting with others talking soon the door opened up and in walked Note Sender with an armored guard. Everypony quieted down as both of them stood at the front. "Alright everypony! The princess has given us some help from her royal guard to assist with the mail delivery. Last night I had taken the time to assign who is with who with the help of the Squad leader."

"How long are they going to help?" a Unicorn asked.

"For as long as we need it. By what I had been told by the doctors we might need up to a couple months of help. All those that had very large routes will have two or three guards assisting them. After this meeting line up at the door to get your paper as you walk out. Our next main issue is over the next week we will have to go through with a physical. A unicorn will be set for each of you to place a spell on you to keep a reading on your health and activities." This caused some of an uproar but when Note Sender stomped his hoof everypony quieted down.

"I know that most of you are new and took this opportunity to get an easy job but being a Mailpony is a lot harder then what all of you are most likely thinking. Another thing is its to determine if any signs of any diseases have taken hold but have not shown any effects yet." This caused whispers. "But anyways our final issue is about one of our greatest couriers Sand Grain… who was with us for a very long time but had passed away yesterday. Let there be a moment of silence for his passing…" everypony bowed their heads and after a minute passed Note Sender cleared his throat and we all looked up.

"Alright then everypony! Let's go deliver some mail!" everypony cheered as we all started to line up at the door. Slowly but surely we filed out with a paper of our new route and the names of who would be with us. After I got my paper we were told to call for the names outside. But with me being in the very back the last ones outside were two Pegasus guards.

As I walked out their eyes widened. Before they sighed. "So I'm guessing you two are with me?" they nodded as I looked at the paper. "So today the route is… Dodge City… Cloudsdale… and finally Canterlot…"

"Then we might as well get started ma'am." I nodded as we walked over to get our bags and when we got them Note Sender approached us.

"Derpy before you go I need to tell you something." I looked at him… or tried to…

"Whatcha need boss?" he smirked.

"Princess Celestia had sent a scroll telling for you to keep Canterlot for your Route every day." I nodded as the other two looked surprised. "She said that she would love to have tea with you again before the days out." I nodded.

"Sure thing boss!" he nodded.

"Well then get to it! Make sure the two guards know how to deal with the… more unhappy recipients." I nodded as he took off and me and the two guards took flight towards Dodge City. As they flew on both of my sides I decided to lighten the awkwardness a little. "So how long have you two been in the royal guard?"

"Several years ma'am. It's always a pleasure to keep the princess safe." The one on the left stated. "We never expected to be drafted to assist Equestria's postal service."

"A lot of Pegasus had been getting a disease that causes their wings to become too sensitive. I suggested to Note Sender of asking the princess for some help." I said. "It's hard for us all due to the fact most of our pegasi are bedridden with said disease and with the newbies not prepared for their work… we need all the help we can get."

"There were a small number in the guard that had gotten it as well. It must have been obtained somewhere I Equestria." The guard on my right said.

"I didn't know that." I said wide eyed. "I've been about everywhere since the beginning."

"Maybe your immune to whatever it is. If so it's a good thing you're a hard worker." I smiled.

"Why thank you." We soon came in and landed in Dodge City just as another Mailpony with a guard took off.

"How come they left and we have mail to still deliver here?" one of them asked confused.

"Note Sender figured it would be a good idea to have all Mailponys to do certain houses in different cities. Nopony though could figure out why he came up with the idea but so far its surprisingly working." We walked towards the first stop and when we got there I turned to the two. "What Note Sender told me before we left was how to deal with… unhappy services… few ponies think that they get their package when they order them the very next day… we have a list in the office for each company that sends packages through us that tells us how long it usually takes them to get it to us… its happened so many times we can literately recite what order they are in and how long they take… by letter!"

"It can't be that bad." I glared at him before sighing and then knocking on the door. Who answered… was a pony known as a noble who thought he could get away with anything… and he could…

Said noble was allowed to live in Dodge City in a very big house with a request from the princess. "So it's the clumsy fool…" he said with scorn in his voice as if he didn't notice the two guards. "Do you have my package?" I nodded as I pulled it out and handed it to him before he shut the door in my face.

"Um… you still have to sign for that!" I yelled knocking on the door.

"Not if it came late!"

"It didn't come late! It came the day it was said to come!"

"And when will it start coming instantly?"

"Please sign for it… I need the bits."

"Go cry to your parents." Immediately I was pushed out of the way by one of the guards as he knocked on it. "Now who is it?!"

"Royal Guard!"

"Oooooh goody! I believe my monthly allowance just arrived." He opened it with a smile on his face. The guard then quickly searched my bags and pulled out the clipboard and showed it to the pony. The pony quickly looked from the clipboard to the guard, to me, then back to the clipboard, then the guard, then me once again, then the clipboard before putting on a frown and attempting to close the door only for it to be stopped by a hoof. The door was then forced open again as the guard walked in and closed it behind him.

"Does he do this a lot?" I asked the other one and all he did was shrug. There were some voices and one smash before the door opened and said guard walked back out and put the clipboard away into my saddlebag closing the door behind him.

"I now believe you…" I gave a smirk as we began our way to our next stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone MLP Brony Fifer here with a small… and probably most hated… announcement… during the drive home… something happened to my laptop and corrupted many of my files and I was able to recover most of them but unfortunately I lost a chapter for Derpy Sunrise and a chapter for Angel of Magic… so sorry but enjoy!**

I sat in wait as day court went on. Ponies streaming in since today was one of the rare few days, which I so happen to have forgotten about, that I allowed anypony from all over to come in with their problems and today so happened to be one of the busiest. "Very well Book Writer. A commission of a total of 500 bits will be added to your store in high hopes that you expertly continue making books for Canterlot Academy for years to come." the mare proceeded to bow before soon leaving the throne room.

I must say this but due to a stallions love of protecting the country most of the stallion if not almost all of them were in the royal guard where few mares proceeded to also join. A stallion would be greatly outnumbered 4 to 1 in the department of relationships and even I must say... why were there so many stallions here today? Most of them were nobles, with some being griffons, but that look in their eyes was what got me thinking.

"Next please." I asked kindly as the first stallion of the day stepped forward. This stallion was a dark brown with a yellow mane and tail.

"princess." he gave a quick bow before looking at me. "I am here to ask... for your hoof in marriage..." every guard, mare, and stallion, all young and old, either looked surprised, or enraged, this being all the other stallion nobles.

"I... appreciate the offer..." he smirked. "But I am currently not looking for a suitor at the moment." he stared in disbelief. "This is to all the suitors hoping to get my hoof in marriage. I must ask that you all leave as to the fact there are most likely more important matters to attend to." now all the stallions, except for a few of the more sensible ones, roared in outrage as the guard quickly moved in to get them out of the throne room.

After about 20 minutes of the constant struggle all the stallions had left, almost all due to some of them most likely having other matters to speak about had left. "Next pony please." up approached a mare who had bags under her eyes as well as eyes that were bloodshot. She gave a quick, but shaky, bow before looking at me with a painful frown. "Is what you ask personal?" she nodded as I created a sound barrier to prevent any noise from escaping. Leav9ing me, Quill Book, and the mare in a private conversation. She worriedly eyed Quill Book as the barrier was made.

"I assure you she will not tell anypony what you tell me. She has always been here to document most cases no matter how private they are but I promise you she will not say anything." the mare nodded. The mare was a dark shade of purple with a dark blue mane and tail that looked disheveled as if she just woke up.

"I am... here to..." she began to break down into tears as the motherly side of me took over as I looked at her with a saddened tone. It pained me to see my little ponies in such way... be it either sadness or anger... "I was... raped..." both me and Quill Book widened our eyes as we shared a quick glance. Carefully getting off my throne I walked down and approached the mare as I noticed the curious glances of the other looking ponies watching and wondering just what was happening in here.

"Tell me what happened." I asked her as she slowly nodded.

"My... my name is... True Night... I'm an astronomer for Manehatten's science division... I was one of the few that actually took my work seriously... one night I finished up my work and was returning to my home... when I was... jumped... as well as knocked out... when I came to I found myself gagging as a... as a..." I held up my hoof to stop her.

"if you don't feel comfortable knowing what happened... don't say." she nodded." but why not report this to the guards stationed in Manehatten's?" she grew fearful as my eyes widened in horror. "They... were a part of the guard weren't they?" she slowly nodded as a few angry thoughts spilled into my head. I looked over to Angel and motioned for him to come over. He was my most trusted guard here at the moment.

He also specialized in cases of rapes, murder, as well as many others. He carefully entered the barrier as he stood next to me. "I would like for you to meet True Night," he gave a quick bow. "She has been what she has told me, raped. I would like for you to do what you usually do." he nodded as I looked back at True Night. "He will make sure the ponies that have done this is brought to justice. Go with him." she nodded as I collapsed the barrier as they walked away as I walked back up onto the throne and groaned a little remembering just how many ponies were still here...

I wonder how Derpy is doing and when she will arrive. From what Note Sender stated she was given two guards to show the routes to. I wonder which ponies?

I listened to the complaints of the ponies in this complaint order:

Weather being too hot, which is understandable due to the fact during this disease the weather is to be very sunny so this is understandable.

Ponies complaining that there workers aren't coming to work, which I rectified by stating that the ponies not coming in are all Pegasus due to the disease going around with their wings.

Then there were several complaints of fleur dis lee not helping the fashion department of Canterlot which one of the more respectable nobles stated that she was pregnant which was a surprise to me. I have known Fancy Pants and Fleur dis lee for quite a long while and are some of the very few ponies that don't treat me like a princess all the time, which I tell them I greatly appreciate from time to time. I wonder if Derpy has delivered to them at some point today.

Then the final complaint was one I could not underestimate. It was a mare among one of my sisters maids, I believe her name is Star Gazer; my sister just loves ponies with names that relate to the night which is why most of her maids have names that relate to the night. This mare decided to bring to my attention a rumor going on. Saying that I was too old to rule and I needed to have an heir to replace me.

After hearing that rumor I ended the court for the day and directed the rest of the ponies towards Captain Shining Armor as he and the rest of the guards in the room left with the few remaining ponies as the throne room doors soon closed.

"You know they are kind of right princess." Quill Book stated as I looked at her as she put away todays papers of what occurred. "You have been getting slightly... more sluggish in your duties then anypony would prefer. I noticed this since the beginning since I have begun working for you."

"Even if this has been brought to my attention I have no heir."

"There is always prince Blueblood, most of them are saying. Some of the nobles have stated that he might be a better leader then you for fear of war in the future."

"He may be my nephew and of noble blood but he is not fit to rule. He does not know the ponies come before him. If he became much like Fancy Pants then I might reconsider." I gave a short sigh as I looked down with my eyes closed. "But if he does how he currently is... I fear he might be the one to lead us to war with his tendencies to think we are the superior race when we are in fact one of the most inferior." I stated.

"Understandable princess." I looked at her as the door opened to reveal a guard, making me move my attention to the door.

"Yes?"

"I am here to inform you that Derpy hooves has arrived... but not in the way you would think." I raised my left eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"I told you I'm fine..." I stated kind of annoyed that the two guards were bringing me to the medical wing.

"You crashed into a tree which fell over on top of you... your wing looks broken and I'm amazed that you don't feel the pain..."

"Most likely adrenaline from whenever she crashes." the other guard than stated. It usually happens with most Pegasus so they are able to at least make it known they had crashed and are able to receive medical attention when the pain actually sets in. so hurry up please." I started to grumble as we walked through the door to the castle... Canterlot... was our last stop but as we were arriving a sudden gust of wind, like usual, blew me into a few trees in Canterlot but also caused one to fall over on top of me and when it landed along with the sound of it landing on me... was also a very loud crack...

So they rushed me into the castle towards the medical wing, because they said they don't really trust the civilian hospital with me.

Ten minutes later though... the pain set in and I was being checked on by one of the castles doctors. "Well unfortunately for me to say is that your wing wasn't just broken but was utterly shattered in 7 areas. Depending on how it heals depends on if we need to operate to help it or not."

"So I can't do my job?" I asked worriedly.

"It's better to not fly anymore until it's healed. Healing magic helps flesh wounds but can't do anything for broken bones. All it can do is lessen the amount of time it needs to heal. We can put a cast onto it but it will take months to heal."

"Great… just great… why now of all times…"

"Um… doctor Bones?" the doctor turned and looked at the door and revealed a sweating nurse.

"Yes nurse?"

"The… princess is here to see Mrs. Hooves." She than opened the door to allow princess Celestia into the room surprising everypony in said room.

"p-p-princess!" the guards stated as they quickly bowed.

"No need to bow. I have come to check on Mrs. Hooves after what I heard happened."

"Why would you check up on me?" I asked her as she gave a soft smile.

"I always fear for my little ponies at every time of the day… you just so happened to be one of the ones injured plus my tea partner as well." I gave a small smile as she said that. "So how is she?"

"Her wing is one of the worse cases I have seen princess."

"Explain please."

"As I told her, her wing wasn't broken but the bones were utterly shattered. How none of the bone shards are showing outside of the wing."

"How long until she will be able to fly again?"

"In my opinion?" she nodded. "A year with no pain once she flies. In my medical opinion?" another nod. "From seeing how the areas broke and shattered I would think…" he went silent for a few moments and looked up as if thinking before lowering his head. "At least 5 months… no less, likely more. Even being carried by chariot would upset the wing more and most likely increase the healing time by days at a time."

"What about her job?" he shook his head.

"Unfortunately she won't be able to fly for that long at all. Heck even just running around might upset her wing causing it to heal even slower. I suggest getting medical leave for a while until I authorize her able to fly." The princess nodded. "Now if you don't mind I have other patients I need to check up on. I'll be back later to bring you your cast Mrs. Hooves." He exited the room with the nurse as awkward silence reigned into the room… before the words finally processed in my mind as I looked at the wing on my back.

"Now what…"

"You could always find another job." The princess suggested. "One easy so you won't need to strain yourself until your wing heals."

"I'm sorry princess but I can't." She raised her right eyebrow. "I've tried everything before getting my job as a mailmare… cooking, the building burned down, baking, same result. Everything I've tried to do before this ended with me being fired and it being put into my file of how horrible I was at it… heck even just standing on one place as a security guard went horrible!" I put my head into my hooves. "It's bad enough I only get paid enough to pay for all my food everyday plus a small amount more… but now this…"

"I'm sure we can figure something out…" stated the guard closest to me as I stared at him with confusion.

"… We?"

"Yes. You were put with us and we didn't assist you when you clearly needed assistance… so we need to assist you to keep our honor." He stated.

"That will be unnecessary." Everypony looked at the princess.

"Why princess? It's our fault so we need to help her."

"I know all about your honor… but I have a suggestion. I will notify your boss about what's happened and why you can't return to Ponyville."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"The train is undergoing maintenance. As well as the rails in every direction. So you will stay here in the castle."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why?"

"You will need to rest up in a zone of comfort where somepony can keep an eye on you. I would suggest one of the guard but after that incident the one day we had tea together I would like to be able to check up on you when need be."

"But princess… what about your duties?" she gave a smile.

"I will be able to do both my duties as a princess as well as check up on you. It will also allow you to be able to move around freely and try to deal with the pain normally now rather than later."

"Can… can I think about this?" she gave a nod.

"Yes you can. I have to go and visit a visiting noble coming from the griffon kingdom. I will return in a few hours where I hope you will have your answer. You two." The guards stood at attention. "Stand outside the door and only allow the doctor and me to come in unless shown my seal." They saluted as she left the room closely followed by the two guards as I stayed in the room… thinking.

 **One hour later…**

The good and bad of the decision were balanced…

That was the only thought as I stayed in the room and awaited her return. If I said yes and stayed here I would have to take the scorn given to me by all the nobles… if I didn't stay… I would probably most likely lose one of my only friends in the princess… although I kind of doubt that it's still a possibility that worries me. Also if I don't stay what am I going to do about food? The bits I get every week feed me for the entire week with a few bits left over which I save up but I just recently spent them all on a new door after I… crashed into it.

There was a reason why I put them into a bag named crash funds…

There is basically only one option I could take to make sure I am fed and housed…

And luckily I just came to this decision to as the princess walked in with a smile on her face. "The noble decided to leave early due to his mate due to have eggs any day now. I hope you have come up with a decision." I nodded.

"I will stay…"


	9. Chapter 9

"So if you need anything don't be afraid to ask one of the maids and servants… they have been directed to take requests from you if need be." I finished with a small smile on my face as she continued to look around in awe of the castle… it brought a smile to my face. Many ponies that have seen the inside of the castle fully were always like this…

It always amused me when somepony new to the country came in and to see their reactions. After seeing the castles of the other inhabitants of our world I could say that the castle was made to look the best. Although I always wondered why mom and dad made it so confusing at times. "The maids will direct you to your room for your stay here." She only slowly nodded as the maid who was following the two of us as she led her away as I gave a sigh.

I had already notified Note Sender of what had transpired and the message I received stated he was on his way here. That was an hour ago. Preparing for the worst of what he would think actually happened I started my slow walk back towards the throne room for today's court. Soon arriving I could see several nobles talking to each other. Not even noticing my arrival as I approached them I stopped and looked at the two guards outside of the door. "Allow Note Sender when he arrives to come in immediately." They saluted as I walked through the large doors as soon as they closed behind me I gave a sigh of relief.

Some days I just wasn't ready for the time to once again become the ruler figurehead of the entire kingdom… there have been rumors that some ponies believe I was to kind but luckily they were just rumors. Taking my seat on the throne and doing a few deep breath exercises to prepare me for today's hearings… I gave a nod to the guard posted at the door as he opened the door and let the first pony in as I gave a soft smile on who it was.

Most likely the only pony to ever have gained my utmost respect and trust… Fancy Pants. As he approached I could tell he had a worried aura surrounding him. It could only make me think of what had transpired to make him like this. "Good day Mr. Pants."

"Please just Fancy princess." He stated with a smile.

"very well. What brings you to these halls this day?" I asked him.

"I am here to ask a favor of you… information about a certain pony…" tilting my head I motioned for him to continue. "Derpy Hooves. I heard she was in an accident and that you had seen her before she left the hospital. Both me and my wife are worried about her as she is a dear friend of us." I gave a smile before shortly putting a serious look on my face.

"her wing had been shattered by a falling tree so she is unable to due her duties for a long while. Depending on how her bones heals depends on if they need to do a surgery to fix the improper healing that might take place." He grew a worried look on his face. He knew of what would happen if an improper healing took place due to him having a far off relative going through the same thing.

"what are the chances?" he asked as I looked down grimly.

"almost certain… but since the last case of it happening their surgeries have improved greatly for almost all injuries so the chance of something bad happening during the surgery is slim now but the chance is still there." He gave a sigh of relief. "may I ask why you're so worried about her other than being a dear friend?" I asked with a slight smile.

"yesterday I heard some news from my wife that she was pregnant with a foal and she didn't know when it was conceived. We are waiting a few weeks to hopefully find out when it was conceived. We talked about it and… we wanted to ask Derpy when we next saw her to be our foal's godmother." My eyes widened in surprise. To be a godmother to a foal with no relations whatsoever other than simple friendship was very rare now a days… made me so much happier for her. I opened my mouth so speak as the doors opened and Note Sender hurriedly walked in through them as I heard small protests from outside.

"how is she?" he quickly asked worried as he stood next to Fancy Pants.

"other than the fact she will be unable to fly for a long period of time… she is doing well… she has taken up lodging inside the castle with my approval and she will hopefully be in a safe environment from the nobles so she can heal peacefully." He gave a sigh of relief as he looked down with his eyes closed.

"how good to see you again Note." He lifted his head and gave a smile towards Fancy Pants.

"it is very good to see you again as well. I am sorry for being unable to visit but the times say no at the moment." Note sender stated giving a sorrow filled smile.

"no need to worry my old friend. As long as Derpy is doing well in her job we will have no quarrel. How has the dating game been going?" I sort of loved these developments… when two ponies weren't too respectful of my power to hold a civil conversation in my presence.

"not so well… last one left once the disease had started going around for Pegasus." He said with a saddened tone.

"Hypochondriasis?" he nodded. "you will find one eventually my friend. Well I must be off. I wish to locate Derpy to tell her the news." I nodded as Note Sender looked confused.

"news?" he asked.

"I am asking her to be the godmother of my foal once he or she is born." Note Senders eyes widened before a grin came onto his face before he looked down still smiling and with his eyes closed.

"you lucky derp…" I heard him muttered as I stifled a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

Going around the castle as I followed the maid I couldn't help but steal glances at some maids and guards walking around together or talking as they worked, cleaning and guarding respectively. "The princess is very lenient in her safety." I looked at the maid I was following as she spoke with a smile on her face. "If asked she allows the guard patterns and the maid cleaning areas to be with loved ones. About one fourth of the guards and maids are couples." I felt slightly saddened.

Nopony in their right mind would want to get together with a pony with eyes like mine… I quickly put a smile on my face as the maid looked behind me as we stopped in front of a room. "This is where you will be staying. Every hour guard positions and maids move around. They should be changing right now." I nodded as I walked in and started to look around the room. There were some magazines on a bookshelf which said bookshelf held one of every known category of books such as comedy and adventure. There was a window that could be opened and it showed the royal garden. Seeing it from the window made me smile sweetly as I sat down on the bed and looked towards my broken wing with a saddened look.

Being unable to work… would mean that my water and electricity bills would pile up with me not being there. I would need to find a job that I could do here in Canterlot but even then most of the nobles here own the shops and I'm not… very good at cooking. I'm able to clean slightly… I couldn't stand still to save my life…

And seeing all the couples…

I couldn't help but continued to feel saddened about everything. I've tried speed dating with the help of Rarity, never going to do that again, but once they see my eyes… they leave immediately leaving me to eat the food alone and to pay for the food already prepared for the speed date… soon hearing a knock at the door I grew a confused look on my face as I walked over to the door and opened it and I was stunned to see Fancy Pants here. "Mr. Fancy?!" he glared as I gave a sheepish smile. "I mean Fancy." He gave a loving smile.

"How are you doing?" he asked as I let him walk into the room. "I heard about what happened and getting conformation from the princess I figured I still might as well check on my wife and I's dear friend." I gave a small smile.

"I'm doing alright… worried about the small monthly bills as they pile up at home in Ponyville but I'm alright." Kind of alright.

"I feel like you're lying to me slightly Derpy." He closed the door as he led me over to the bed as we sat down. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… on the way here it brought up memories of my past… dating experiences between guard and maid here." He gave me a saddened look as he wrapped a hoof around me.

"Don't worry Derpy… my wife and I are behind you if you ever need some assistance. But now I have some good news to the bad news you must have heard." I looked at him confused as he gave a smile that told that I would love what he would tell. "Would you like to be our foal's godmother?" My eyes widened as my face turned into a fish imitation as he gave a short chuckle before getting slightly serious. "So… will you?"

"But why me? I'm not a good choice. I'll just botch up every time I have with the foal." He gave a sigh.

"It will help you for when you decide to settle down and have a foal. It would also mean you would have another reason to visit us more." I blinked a few times before hugging Fancy Pants as he chuckled. "So I guess that this is a yes?"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said as this was possibly one of the best moments in my life.

"Fleur will be happy to hear that you said yes. If you didn't her pregnancy hormones might of acted up and she would of hunted you down and asked why herself." I couldn't help but giggle a little at the thought. Her running around all red faced just looking for an explanation. After hearing of when Fancy forgot to tell her he was going on a business trip and coming back a week later I had no doubt that that's what she would do.

Hearing it from Fancy though… made it sound like they were still a couple as they had makeup sex after only 10 minutes… that part I heard from Fleur as it still caused me to blush. Soon another knock was on the door. "Uh Derpy?! It's me your boss!" I was confused as to why he was here. Fancy opened the door as he walked in. "I heard what happened from the princess. Then heard it again from the guards assigned to you. Not many Pegasus are able to walk after a tree collapses onto them." He said. "You were always one of the more lucky ones."

"Maybe it's because it's an everyday… occurrence?" he gave a laugh as I searched for the right word.

"Yes it is. I came to let you know that well… I will have to find a temporary Pegasus able to take your route… but me and the princess had come to an agreement. To still at least earn some income on every morning train at 6 the mail for Canterlot will be sent on it and left with the guards posted there for when you come and get it soon." I gave a nod. "When I arrive back in Ponyville I will keep an eye on your home."

"What about the bills?" I asked.

"I will pay for those for now. This just means it comes out of your injury payment while you heal as it had built up for a long time." I gave a smile as I nodded. "Well today has been a long day and you need your rest Derpy… the princess will have a maid wake you up tomorrow for your Canterlot route."

"Yes I must be leaving to notify Fleur of the good news." Note Sender smiled as they both left the room as I looked out the window to spot the sun starting to go down… giving a sigh I closed the window and prepared for bed. Slightly happy to still be able to earn some income tomorrow… but the memory of the couples still playing out through my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay people! Mass upload day has arrived and I have a few announcements! First of all let's get out of the way a question. I had received a PM asking about why I chose December 12! I'm not going to say the name but I will tell you why… today is my 18** **th** **birthday!**

I'm horrible at planning and organization so I had to choose a day that I knew I could post. This day happened to be my birthday. But now that that's out of the way another thing that concerns my profile. Due to my time off the site, Naruto Fanfiction's are addicting as hell, I have had many ideas.

So I'm going to start posting my ideas on a profile and let you all know what's up and coming. They will all be at the bottom of my profile in case any of you wish to known what they are. Another thing I need to say is a small problem that I almost fixed this morning… my Flash drive is corrupted… yep… corrupted… meaning I lost several chapters for all the stories I'm updating today.

I lost 3 for Derpy Sunrise

I lost 2 for Angel of Magic

And I lost all three for Equestrian Ranch

So I remedied this by attempting to retype the chapters. I regained the lost three from Derpy Sunrise, 1 from Angel of Magic, and one from Equestrian Ranch, as it seems the more mature scenes take me a while to do. But today I am posting 5 for Derpy Sunrise, a little over 10 for Angel of Magic, and 1 for Equestrian Ranch, I will update it with the other two chapters tomorrow hopefully before noon.

But now onto the final thing to talk about… Rewriting…

Yep I said rewriting… all of my MLP stories and I mean just MLP I will hopefully rewrite. But here's a question… do you want me to rewrite any of my previous stories? Or do new ones?

Here's why I'm asking. As you all know I unfortunately have ADHD and a very hyperactive mind… so story ideas I always have… but I'm also unfortunately a story jumper… I'm already planning to rewrite Equestrian Ranger and The Power of Love as I've had help for them.

But what about the others?

So I'm going to say this. If I can get at least 10 reviews for each story you all want for each story by the time schools out for me for my final year of school. Ill begin the planning for them all and push all other projects aside to do them. But each person is only allowed to review each story once as to not cheat.

 **But the decision is yours. Now without further ado… let's get onto these stories!**

"Dear sister… it is time to awake for today's duties." My eyes slowly opened as I spotted Luna in my room. Looking quite tired as she usually does when she wakes me up for my duties of the day.

"Thank you sister… anything interesting occur last night?" she shook her head. "Well than have a good day sister." She gave a small smile before walking out with a yawn. Getting up from the bed I walked into the bathroom as I began my morning ritual of preparing for today. Soon finishing I adorned the royal attire before slowly putting the crown on my head as I then left the room as the two guards posted outside my doors were replaced with day guards as I walked out.

They followed me through the halls as I approached an arriving maid. "Could you please wake up our guest please and have her come down to the dining hall?" she gave a bow as she walked off. Soon arriving in the dining hall a chef was standing off to the side waiting for me to arrive to ask what I wanted for breakfast. "I'll have my usual. Expect to have a guard or maid come in with our guests order." He bowed before quickly entering the kitchen sitting down I awaited Derpy's arrival as Quill Book entered the room.

"Good morning princess."

"Good morning to you as well Quill Book. What's on today's agenda?" I asked her as she sat down at the table.

"Today you have court from 7 to noon. Then you have the monthly meeting with Canterlot's department heads that will be going on from 12:30 to 2. Then you have court again from 2:15 to 6. Then you have a final meeting today with Note Sender to talk about how the agreement with lending guards has been going from 7 to 8. Possibly 9." I gave a slight sigh.

"At least it isn't a busy day today… anything that I will need to take into account?" I asked her.

"Unless an emergency comes along no… for other things…" she knew what was coming up. I started to feel very small signs last night as I had notified her once the guards left for the night as the replacements were on their way.

"I have already notified Doctor Surge. Make a note in tomorrow's schedule that I have an appointment with him at 11:00." She quickly wrote it down as the door opened and in walked Derpy looking quite tired for that matter… it was only 6:30 in the morning to begin with. "Good morning Derpy."

"mor-" yawn. "-ning." She returned as she sluggishly sat down.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Eggs please… maybe some salad…" she muttered as she still tried to wake herself up.

"Please notify the chef." The nearby guard nodded as he walked into the kitchen before shortly coming back and getting back to his post. "Did you have a wonderful night?"

"Once I fell asleep yes princess."

"That is good to hear. I'm sure Note Sender has notified you of the Canterlot mail coming in on the train?" she gave a tired nod. "It should have arrived earlier and if you wish the two guards from yesterday may assist you."

"I'll see how things go today. I would rather not dig into anyponys day." I gave a soft smile.

"Well they were going to be the two guards to watch over you since I don't really trust most of the nobles in the city after hearing some exaggerated reports."

"Um… thank you princess." I gave another smile as I nodded and the food came out as we all ate in silence. Soon finishing as Derpy left quickly to do her mini job while I went to the throne room with Quill Book following close behind. Soon arriving I spotted that there was for once no nobles waiting to file any complaints. Something was going to occur today since there was always at least one or two of them.

"Quill Book is there anything going on today for nobles in the city?" I asked her.

"Let's see…" she started to go through all of her notes of certain sales and days of the city since she liked to know what was going on at all times in case I asked. "Today is a half off day for all ponies who come to the spa, there is a career day at the Canterlot School, and lastly all donuts at donut Joe's are 25 percent off… nothing that would concern the nobles unless they actually didn't have a reason to come today." I gave a look of surprise as I entered the throne room. "Although there are no nobles there is still paperwork to complete princess."

"Could you please retrieve it?" she nodded as she left quickly out the still open doors as I took my place on the throne. And I could see some papers left behind from my sister's court last night. Looking over some of the papers I couldn't help but feel sorry for her… she was still learning the principles of being a Duel Monarchy and one screw up would spell disaster. Luckily I was thoughtful enough to go through what she did the previous night.

"I have returned princess." She came in with a stack of paperwork on her back as I gave a small sigh of knowing how long the first court of the day was. She organized the paperwork before she went to bed and she split it in half for both courts. I wonder what Derpy would do once she was finished with delivering the mail?

There wasn't anything many could do without bits and her bits were still currently in Ponyville from what I know. Still looking at the discarded paperwork from last night she placed the paperwork next to me as I began the morning load of paperwork.


	12. Chapter 12

Weaving through the crowds of ponies as they came off the train I soon reached the main office as the pony behind the window was reading a comic and chewing some gum. "Um… I'm here to pick up the mail for delivery?" the stallion looked at me for a moment before nodding, putting down his comic, then leaving the small cubicle and motioned for me to follow him. Soon we reached a closet as he used his magic to open the door and levitate out a saddlebag.

He thankfully helped me get it on as I gave him a thank you and began to trot around Canterlot. I could feel the glares as I began to deliver package after letter after another letter after a package… it wasn't my fault I was so clumsy! I soon came to the familiar store known as Donut Joe's and as I walked in a bell chimed. "Be with you in a minute!" the voice of Joe came sounding from the back.

"Take your time!" I yelled with a smile on my face as I heard a loud smash.

"Derpy?!" this was also followed by several more crashes… a duck squawking… a stallion yelling timber… before the loud crash of a tree hit the ground… before hearing chickens and roosters squawk out in anger… before he came out looking like nothing wrong happened. "It is you! I heard what happened!"

"Before you ask yes I'm alright… princess Celestia is allowing me to stay in the castle for now for reasons I don't know." He could only snicker.

"Only you Derpy… only you… so what do you need?" he asked.

"I'm just dropping off a few letters for you." A large smile grew on his face as I pulled them out and handed them to him.

"Yippee!" he yelled in joy as I stared at him confused.

"What's got you so happy?"

"These letters I have been waiting for months for! They are donut recipes from my biggest idol Donut King! Have a great day Derpy! I got to get to work on these!" I smiled as I exited the shop soon hearing another yippee from him as I chuckled once more as I started to once again weave through the large crowds of ponies going off to work this morning…

Before I bumped into a pony as boxes and bags landed all over me and over me. "Oh I am so sorry darling." I popped my head out of the pile and saw a familiar white pony.

"Hiya Rarity!" she looked at me and blinked before she smiled.

"Derpy!" she gave me a near bone crushing hug before she let me go. "Let's get you out of there shall we." Using her magic she started to lift the boxes and bags and stacked them in a neatly fashion onto a cart. "What are you doing here?"

"Unfortunately…." I looked slightly saddened at my broken wing. "I had an accident here in Canterlot. The princess is allowing me to stay in the castle until I am good to go home."

"Ah… staying in Canterlot Castle! Such an experience that will never be forgotten…" she gave a sigh with a smile on her face. "How has it been for you?"

"The beds are nice and the food is good. That's all I've really done here since I broke my wing and was allowed to stay here." She then saw my saddlebags full of mail. "I was allowed to deliver Canterlot's mail for some reduced income so I could still earn some bits."

"Well that's splendid! You and I must get together sometime during my week here." She said.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked her with a simple head tilt.

"Oh I'm here to show off some of the new fashions I have made in hopes of more business back in Ponyville. Business has been… lacking, for lack of a better term, and I need to increase it or else me and Sweetie Belle might have to do some odd jobs." She stated looking at the boxes. "I'm staying at the hotel near the castle until then. The Golden Hoof if I recall the name correctly."

"I'll be sure to come by and say hi then before you leave." I told her with a smile on my face. "I need to finish delivering the mail. Have a great day!" I ran off while looking back… only to run straight into a lamppost as I could hear Rarity cringe as she trotted over.

"Are you alright?!" I raised my head and shook it to get the dizziness away before looking at her and smiling.

"I'm alright!" she gave a small sigh as she helped me up as I ran off once again. This time looking forwards…

Today seems to actually be going by slowly. I've only delivered mail for an hour! And I am almost done with the mail. Although I do have several letters to some guards which I'm going to have to do last. At least it was a beautiful day today… I wonder how Princess Celestia is doing.


	13. Chapter 13

I gave a small sigh… the morning paperwork was finished as normal and I was preparing for afternoon court just as the throne room doors opened and in walked a guard. "Hello Swift."

"Good afternoon princess." He stated with a bow. "I come with the report." I motioned for him to continue. "Derpy Hooves arrived at the train station at exactly 7:23. She had retrieved her mail and began to mail it around Canterlot. Several nobles sending her glances that told that she was disrespected here. She talked with the pony known as Donut Joe about 50 minutes into her route before continuing once more before she ran into the Element of Generosity, Rarity."

"She's here?" I asked surprised as he nodded.

"From what I observed she is here to hopefully increase business down in Ponyville due to lacking business. I left before I could be seen by the others guards as she appeared to be heading towards the guard barracks to deliver a few final letters."

"Will she be safe there? She has had a bad time with the guards recently with a package to me." He nodded.

"I know of the guards you are asking about. They are both currently on patrol on the other side of Canterlot princess. Unless they choose to skip their duties and risk court martial they will be just now passing the train station." He stated as I gave a sigh of relief. "Permission to speak princess?"

"You may."

"Why did you wish for me to tail Mrs. Hooves?" he asked as I stiffened a little bit.

"To be honest. I can't find the answer myself." I told him. "But nonetheless she is a guest of this castle is all I can assume as to why I did it."

"By your leave princess." I nodded as he gave a final bow before leaving the throne room. Thoughts of Derpy were on my mind a lot recently and I just cannot figure out. The more I hear about her the more she is on my mind… I also have this strange feeling in my chest… its familiar to me in a sense as if I felt it before… but it felt different…

"Princess Celestia?" I jumped as the voice snapped me out of my thoughts seeing a guard poking his head in. "the nobles are asking if court will be beginning soon." I sighed.

"Notify them I will begin in 20 minutes. I am clearing my mind and need some time." He saluted before the door closed as I sighed. Today has already been a stressful day. I'm going to need to see if my appointment can be moved up… I should have started to feel things right about now but this is different. This is unlike the last time this has transpired.

After court today before I begin the evening paperwork I must look into my own medical files. I must figure out what is happening to me. The reason for this worry is because this is happening just before my heat truly begins. But this has never happened before. Not in all my years as an alicorn…

An alicorn's heat comes once every 50 years… when the average mare has theirs every year. It is said the only way for an alicorn to get pregnant is to mate on their heat which isn't as bad as regular heat until the final day. Over the years i have learned as much as i could about my heat but there is just so much to know. the only thing i havent done is actually mate yet... which is something i wish to give to a lucky pony... or any species... the same went for my sister... that was until her 24 heat she was tricked into love and was mated... said stallion was executed due to it being the old times.

This also reminds me to get Luna a check up to hopefully figure out how longs it's been since her last heat. I worry for the guards since every Alicorn's heat day is different… and by that I mean about what happens that day… ponies back then when they found out about my heats final day knew me as the insatiable. But for Luna… is something even I wouldn't dare call her. "Princess?" Quill Book asked from the side of the thrown. "Are you alright?"

"Is it possible to bring my heat appointment to tomorrow?" I asked her as she seemed confused as she started to go through her notes.

"It is possible but I would have to fit it between your meeting with the City Expansion Company and the Council. And a reminder being you have no day court tomorrow and will have to do tomorrow mornings paperwork tonight." I gave a soft groan and she seemed to smile hearing it. "Or it can be moved to after lunch between checking over the guard training and checking on your school."

"I believe it would be best to do it in the morning." She nodded as she began to make changes in the schedule for tomorrow.

"I'll be sure to notify the doctor of your early visit. Should I notify him that it's of the most importance?" she asked as several memories of Derpy crossed my mind.

"Yes. Please do."


	14. Chapter 14

"I have a letter for a…" I looked at the name on the letter I was currently holding. "Golden Shield." The guards standing at the entrance to the guard barracks looked at me. "As well as for other guards and some packages."

"Follow us ma'am." I nodded as the guards at the entrance walked into the entrance as I slowly followed. This was the first time that I was in the military section of the city. This was where retired guards and current guards stayed. Nopony knows why this choice was made but it worked out. The nobles in one section and military in another. Although sometimes nobles come in and belittle the retired guards because they didn't work long enough in the guard.

I think that's the reason why there were guards posted outside the entrance and the wall was built. Soon we reached a small building that held many mail slots. Each with an iron nameplate above them. "Packages go to the one at the desk. Put the mail in the slots." And with that vague description they walked off. I gave a small sigh seeing all the wooden slots in the walls as I pulled out three packages and set them on the ground.

As I was putting the mail in the slots, only a madpony would think that this was fun, several guards in armor had come in to come collect their mail. Seeing one of their reactions as I heard that his marefriend would be coming to Canterlot to visit with some surprising news for him I couldn't help but feel slightly saddened. Many stallions disliked me for my eyes and all they said was that the only thing I would be good for was a good buck.

I was a horrible cook; I somehow set water on fire…

I was a horrible cleaner, I made more mess then there was…

And some stallions joked that even then I wouldn't be a good buck! This makes me wonder why mares outnumber stallions 7 to 1 these days with how stallions are acting. The only few stallions that I know aren't like the others are Big Macintosh, Applejack's Big Brother, Mr. Cake, Fancy Pants, and Donut Joe. As the guards walked out all with smiles on their faces I almost shed a tear as I thought about my future… I would most likely be a mare living with Celestia knows how many cats.

Although I do wonder why I seem to be drawn to some mares plot at times… I always just thought it was because of the heat but only a drizzle day it still happened. When was the last time I went to a doctor… I think when I was checked for the Feather Flu. I need to make an appointment… it's been a while and with many things happening I might need a checkup.

After about another couple of hours I was finished with putting the mail in the slots, about halfway through I realized I was putting them in the slots above the names and not the slots below so I had to figure out what mail I had put in and then put them in the correct one. I left the packages with the pony at the front desk and smiled when I saw that I had finished my mail duties for the day. I didn't know what I needed to do with my mail bag so I just brought it back with me to the castle. The guards let me through no problem as I began to traverse the confusing halls of the castle.

Which reminds me to think… why did the princess allow me to stay here in the castle? Why would she treat me differently than everypony else? These questions only haunted my mind as I soon found the room given to me and walked inside. I wonder if the reason why I'm so suspicious is because it's been a very long day today. I mean what pony wouldn't be stressful after doing mail for half the day in a city where you seemed to be scorned.

Taking off the mail bag was kind of hard due to the cast on my wing but once I successfully got it off I set it by the door to the room and turned around… only to instantly walk straight into the table. I gave a small sigh knowing bumping into things was in my life ever since the beginning. The only good thing about all my clumsiness was my body's endurance.

Getting over to the bed as I decided to just turn in early for the day for tomorrow's work I couldn't help but wonder…

How was princess Celestia doing?


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up knowing what was going to transpire that day weighed heavily on my mind. Something has changed and it is entirely possible that it could have been a bad thing… so I must take caution to not let anypony know of these developments. I wonder if I could ask my doctor if he could look into father and mothers medical files. They died when we were born almost 2000 years ago. Back then medical checkups wasn't so easy to get.

In fact this makes me wonder why we haven't evolved our technology much since father and mothers rule… we have created trains and better systems around but many things remain the same. I will have to look into this.

Suddenly an image of Derpy appeared in my mind causing me to calm down yet worry me at the same time. It was of her sleeping once my duties yesterday had all been completed. She was tired out from all the running around which was understandable and I could relate when I was younger. Pegasi were born to fly around and be able to have a great amount of endurance in the sky.

Going on the ground and walking around is recommended for all Pegasi instead of just flying everywhere. But even so if a pegasi were to do this their ground endurance is still quite horrible. It's why the body workers are hired mostly for Pegasus.

Adorning the royal crown, shoes, and breastplate I left my room and went straight towards Derpy's room in hopes of maybe getting some morning tea in with her. I know I'm going to need some tea after today. Soon reaching her room I gave a slight knock and heard a loud groan. "Go away… five more minutes…" even I couldn't help but chuckle as I knocked again. "Fine! I'm coming… I'm a coming…" as soon as the door opened I spotted her in her disheveled state wide eyed and stuttering. "P-p-princess Celestia! I am so sorry!" she started but I held up a hoof as I stopped her.

"It's is alright. After seeing what you did yesterday it is understandable to see you were quite tired." I told her giving a soft smile. "But to the fact why I came instead of sending one of the guards or maids."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Due to me having an extremely busy day today I wish to have a small session over tea." She gave me a deadpan look… before smiling.

"Sure princess!" she stated in a happy tone as I smiled just a little bit bigger.

"Excellent! I will ask the cooks to bring tea and some breakfast to the room we first had our tea time in. is this acceptable." She nodded. "Splendid. I will see you once you are ready." She closed the door and I walked away. Immediately thinking of what's happening to me. I talked with her so casually in the open… if a noble had seen they would have most likely seen I was growing weaker. Which is going to happen once my heat starts up fully.

But the nobles didn't need to know that did they…

…

…

…

Definitely going to ask the doctor about my small change in personality…

Already having sending a maid off while walking to the same room me and Derpy had tea in not so long ago I slowly took my seat and waited for Derpy to alive. As fate would have it she arrived just at the same time a maid came in with the tea and breakfast. Once she sat down she gave a big breath in as she took in the smell coming from our meal. "This smells delicious!" immediately she dug in before anything else.

I gave a small chuckle as I started to take some small bites of my salad with a fork. "So anything going on today for you Derpy?" I decided to ask to start up a conversation. She gave a gulp and put a hoof to her cheek.

"Mail again most likely princess. After that I don't know. The reason why I was so tired yesterday was because I was carrying around packages for most of the day and they were kind of heavy if together." She said before picking up her tea cup and blowing on it to cool it down a little. "What about you princess."

"After this I will be meeting with the City Expansion Company. Then I have an appointment to get to before I need to meet with the council for our weekly session. Then lunch before I have to check over the guard training and check up on my school for the gifted." I told her effortlessly. Kind of worried with how much I changed. I would never normally tell anypony, unless they were highly trusted, about my schedule for the day. Derpy though she just gets me to act so differently around her…

This was going to be very important to bring up at the appointment…


	16. Chapter 16

Walking through the castle I couldn't help but look at the paintings on the walls. Seeing quite a few of them that I recognized from magazines that I get in the mail at times. Like the painting of Starswirl the Bearded. To be honest walking through this castle makes me feel… like I already know the place. But it just feels very weird. The castle feels like it's a second home to me when I've only been in it a few times.

I continued to walk and attempt to find the front gate as I thought about the feeling I was feeling. Whenever I was around the Princess strange images would pop up in my mind. Many of them from when I used to try and date. Although I stopped doing it after the second time when I caught the stallion I was with kissing another mare. But being with the princess brought back those memories. I never got far with the two stallions I used to be with. The first stallion tried to make some advantages towards me but I was able to get away. I'm not a defenseless derpy eyed mare that most think. Mom thought I would need to learn to protect myself when I was younger. I would say it paid off but to be honest he was drunk.

The second stallion we only went on two dates before I found him with the other mare. I ended it off immediately and haven't dated since but… being with princess Celestia has caused some memories of mine to resurface. Such as times when I'm walking around but mainly when my gaze seems to have landed on a mares rump… in fact thinking of those now… make me blush for some unknown reason. I mean I'm into Stallions right…

…

…

…

…

…

Right?

But anyways the time I've spent with princess Celestia just feels… right somehow. In fact it feels so right I feel completely safe in her presence. But from what I have heard from nobles whenever they are in her presence they also feel safe. But it's more of a rough feeling of safe. When I'm in her presence I feel safe but with a soft feeling. Nothing like what the nobles say and it's not just the nobles. It's just about everypony that comes to see her. It's… almost like a motherly feeling but it also feels like when… I had a crush on the first stallion I dated… although it was when I was a lovesick puppy when I was in school. I remembered the stallion was he was always flirting with some of the older students. It wasn't till when he tried to take advantage of me that I learned what he had become over the years since school.

He had become a rapist with a silver tongue. It was only after he tried to take advantage of me that he got caught. But why does the feeling of me being around the princess feel like when I was with him? I mean… I couldn't have fallen in love with her could I? That would be bad for me and her even if it was true. A princess of Equestria marries a mailmare. She would get a lot of backlash from the nobles for being into mares when almost everypony knows she's into stallions.

I mean seriously. The nobles would take great advantage of her being with a mare or even a stallion by using blackmail or threats. Actually would that even work with the princess? She is an all-powerful alicorn and is considered by many to be a goddess. To be honest why am I even thinking about all of this? What stallion or mare for that matter! Be into a clumsy… water burning… muffin obsessed… idiot like me…

"I think a stallion or mare would count themselves lucky if they just know about you." I jumped as I spun around and my eyes widened and my ears dropped when I saw it was none other than… Princess Luna.

"Princess! I… uh…" I started as she looked confused.

"Who were you talking about if I may ask Mrs. Doo?" she asked.

"I was talking out loud again wasn't I?" I asked with a sheepish look on my face. She gave a nod as I sighed. "What did you hear?"

"All I heard miss do was why a stallion or a mare wouldn't be attracted to you." She stated. "But from what I can't understand why would you think this?" she then asked.

"it's just… seeing ponies out there with their soul mates has made me feel… left out… unloved… I mean my parents love me but they are barely there for me anymore. Dad always said that if I brought home a stallion he better be a good one… mom says she would be okay with anything since it's my choice…"

"So you feel as if you do not know what to do correct?" she asked as I nodded. "I may not have any experience with love or crushes. But from what my sister has told me is that if I ever found somepony who likes me for me and I feel like I don't know what to do. She has told me to just follow my heart." I started to give what she said some thought. "Well I must be off…" she gave a long yawn. "Night court had dragged on longer than it should have. I bid you a dew Mrs. Doo."


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure Doctor Surge?" I asked him hoping that he was wrong. It's been several days since I requested a moved up appointment and thankfully with his busy schedule he was able to do so.

"Yes I am sure. You seem to be acting up which would cause a lot of problems in the future. Unless we find out which pony you are acting up against there isn't much we can do." He stated in a stern tone. "Your hormones have increased for that matter and would start affecting other ponies, stallions mostly, interfering with their everyday life. So I suggest you come here daily so we can keep an eye on this."

I thought about the information that he has just told me. My heat has arrived and is affecting my mind already. Unless I find the pony responsible for this I will be unable to do my daily tasks as a princess. I know many nobles who would take advantage of this situation and unfortunately I don't have much time till I just snap.

"Um Doctor?" a nurse asked from the door.

"Yes Nurse Goodness?" he asked looking at her.

"Mrs. Hooves regular doctor is unable to come today and all other doctors have busy schedules." Derpy was here? The thought of it caused me to blush slightly knowing she was here.

"Notify her to come to this room. I was about to finish up with the princess." The nurses nodded her head and left the room. He turned back to me has his eyes widened and then he groaned.

"Great… its Mrs. Hooves you are reacting to isn't it?" he then asked.

"I am unsure doctor Surge. Ever since she came the thought of her just can't leave my mind."

"Considering your history of suitors and blowing them all away it would be understandable. I believe we will-"

"Doctor Surge!" a stallion burst into the room. "A Magical Storm is about to come over Canterlot!"

"What?!" both he and I yelled as we ran towards the window and stared wide eyed at the rare storm.

"How in the name of Celestia did that get in so close?!" Doctor Surge yelled. A Magical Storm disrupted all magic and greatly injured all unicorns and alicorn's if they are outside or using magic. A Magical Storm usually forms after many centuries of magic use in an area. With how I see it coming over here I can tell that it is going to be around Canterlot for an unknown amount of time. "Notify all nurses and Doctors to cancel all magic treatments!" the stallion galloped out of the room faster than I could blink as he looked back over the storm. "I'm sorry to say princess but you might be stuck here for a while."

"It is understandable. Knowing what a storm such as this can do to one's magic it is quite understandable." I told him. "Although I fear what the nobles will say to me being out of the castle."

"They can go to Tartarus for all I can say. I just fear of what would happen with mrs Hooves and you."

"what do you mean doctor."

"forgive me princess but your heat will react even greater with her around. Combine that with the fact this storm will keep you in here for a few days it would be highly dangerous. Cant even send her out with the rain and her cast. I will request a room for the two of you." He confused me. Why give us both a room when my heat is acting up. "I can tell with that look on your face that your are confused. The reason why I say this is so we can just get your heat over with."

"very well doctor. I will trust your judgement."

"thank you princess. In fact I will request a silenced room as a just in case." For several minutes I was confused as to why he would… until I remembered just what my heat would make me do as I blushed at the thought. "I wish you luck princess."


	18. Chapter 18

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hooves."

"hello." I stated as I walked in and immediately jumped upon seeing princess Celestia. "Good afternoon princess." She gave a soft smile.

"Good afternoon to you to Derpy." She said.

"Okay let's take a look at this wing shall we." I walked over and laid down on a bed as he used a few tools to get a look at my wing. He groaned slightly as I flinched a little at the pain. "Hm… it appears to be healing nicely but will still cause massive amounts of pain if the cast was taken off. My suggestion is to come back in a month or so I can see just how nicely this is healing."

"Thank you doctor." I told him as he resealed the cast on me. "Guess I'll be going now."

"Unfortunately you won't be able to."

"Why not?" I asked him confused.

"A Magical Storm is above us at the moment. So you are unfortunately stuck in here for several days at the least."

"But what about my paper routes?" I asked in fear.

"Unfortunately the mail will have to be back up. We can't send any kind of message in this storm."

"Okay…" I stated with a sigh.

"I will leave to get a room for the two of you. I shall return shortly." He quickly left the room leaving both me and the princess inside.

"So how have you been doing Derpy?" she asked me.

"I have been alright. The route is getting easier and easier to do. Except for me crashing into stuff when I run." She gave a small smirk. "How… about you?"

"I have been well. Unfortunately I was here for a certain checkup that I fear will cause me future troubles with the nobles." I perked my head up at this.

"What is it?" she blushed but shook her head.

"I am unfortunately not able to tell you."

"I understand!" I told her happily as I looked out the window as my eyes widened. "So that's a Magical Storm?"

"It is. It causes pain to all those who use magic and uses the magic in the air to keep itself going and going. It's dangerous for unicorns and alicorn's due to the fact there is a high chance the storm would latch onto our magic and drain us dry… killing us in the process."

"But… that's just horrible!" I told her as she gave a slow nod.

"But it's the way this storm came to be."

"Heh?" I asked her confused once more.

"A long time ago during the war between the three races the unicorns were working on a project to allow their magic to become increased by using the surrounding magic in the air. Due to the fact that they didn't have as complicated spells back then with no way of doing things correctly this storm was first made. It killed off every unicorn that was doing the project and after many centuries it reappears and stays around as it uses the magic in the very air to sustain itself."

"But won't it just run out of magic?" she shook her head.

"It has been around ever since it was first created. Going from place to place but only being found in magic hotspots. It has actually been very useful for getting rid of the excess magic in the air and regulating the amount of magic in the air creating a wonderful atmosphere. In fact it also puts magic into the clouds of Cloudsdale to keep them hard." She blushed as soon as she finished talking but shook her head to get rid of it. "Do you understand now Derpy?"

"I think so princess." She gave a smile.

"Excellent."

"But… wouldn't that mean once a magic hotspot is cleared of magic… wouldn't that mean there is no magic in the area?" she nodded. "Then how come it's been around since then?"

"Because of unicorns and alicorn's Derpy."

"Once again… heh?" she gave a small chuckle.

"The air distributes the magic that unicorns and alicorn's use every second of every minute of every day and night. The area where the magic builds up the most is where the storm appears due to some properties of the area."

"That makes so much more sense." She looked surprised.

"Does it? My student Twilight had to have a simpler way of understanding it to get the idea of it." She said surprised.

"Kind of. I understand why it's still around and now what happens to the magic unicorns use every day."

"Don't forget alicorn's." I nodded.

"So I guess it does make sense why the storm is still around. But I do wonder…" she looked at me. "What would happen if unicorns didn't use magic for a long while?"

"Then areas would die."

"What?"


	19. Chapter 19

"But why would everything die?!" she yelled causing me to flinch.

"Magic is more important in everyday life then what others may see. It is the very magic in the air that allows life to keep on living. For unicorns and pegasi they use the magic in the air to give birth although they may not know it. A sign that there isn't enough magic in the air is shown when a birthing fails. The very plants themselves use very small amounts of magic to grow and it's thanks to the magic in the air that pegasi with small wings and large bodies are able to fly."

"So… we are basically also using magic without knowing it." I nodded. "What did Twilight say about that lesson?"

"I have yet to teach her this lesson."

"What?! Why not?!" she asked.

"Because she is not ready."

"Again… heh?!" I gave another chuckle as I thought about how to answer her question.

"She does not know that magic is much more important in the ways of life due to the fact of her antics."

"What antics?"

"The need to understand." She gave a nod of understanding. "She would try to figure out a way as to why magic affects the body and most likely give her whole life away just to understand. Being motivated just as she is about to quit with a new piece of information. Completely refueling her desire to understand. At some point she would get desperate enough to use test subjects…"

"With other ponies…" she stated grimly as I nodded. "So that's why she doesn't know… but why tell me?"

"Because you have no such desire to want to know everything." I told her. "And that is a good trait in very few ponies. And I believe you are one of those ponies." She gave me a smile.

"Thank you princess."

"Princess Celestia. Derpy Hooves." We turned towards the door to find Doctor Surge. "The rooms all ready for the two of you." I blushed slightly as I remembered what he said earlier. Thankfully Derpy didn't notice as she walked over to him as I closely followed. He stopped me at the door as he looked at me with a serious look. "Did you notify her yet?" I shook my head. "Then tell her today please. I rather not have to find her innocence lost against her will… princess or not there will be consequences." I gave him a nod as he led the two of us to a room. "You two will be staying in this room until the Magical Storm is over. I will come and bring dinner to the two of you once dinner time comes."

"Thank you for your hospitality." I told him as he gave a snicker.

"We are a hospital after all." He left the room as Derpy took the farthest bed and I took the closest. Immediately my mind was assaulted by images of sexual manor that caused my heartbeat to rise and my breathing to get higher.

"Are you alright princess?" Derpy asked me as I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yes… I'm alright… just what I had come here to the doctor about acting up." She had a look of concern all over her face but she gave a small nod as she walked over to the window and looked outside. I need to tell her soon but what would she think. To jump her would cause many problems and I don't want to harm my little ponies at all…

"Derpy… I believe we need to have a small talk."


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes princess?" I asked her.

"It's about what's happening to me. I am going into heat…" my eyes widened. With her going into heat that could cause a lot of problems. Attempting to rush over I tripped over a chair and tumbled until I came to a stop next to the bed the princess decided to lay on.

"Ow…"

"Are you alright?!" she asked with concern in her voice.

"yeah." I slowly stood up and shook my head to get rid of the pain. "But why are you going into heat? I thought alicorn's don't go into heat?" she gave a small chuckle.

"Even alicorn's go into heat. Just not as often as regular ponies Derpy. My heat began a few days ago when you arrived at the castle or that's when the symptoms began."

"What symptoms?" I asked her.

"Our mind becomes less and less civilized as the need to make rises in our bodies. In all my life every heat I have gone through I have yet to find the one who I wish to be a lover with."

"So that means… you are still a virgin?" She blushed but nodded. "Then why are you worried about the nobles?"

"Because they could take this chance to get behind my guard as my heat reaches its peak and force me into an unloved marriage."

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

"For an alicorn to mate it would mean they are to be wed to either gender that they mate with." I blushed this time. "Luna had mated a long time ago. Even before her banishment she had a mate but due to me being the older sister thankfully the stallion couldn't take the thrown. He would have been a good king but that's beside the point. What I'm saying is that unless I find the right mate whoever mates with me…"

"Could take the thrown." My eyes widened greatly. "And your heat is when your guard is weakest." I gave her yet another nod. "Then how have you gone without a lover for so long?"

"I would lock myself away in my tower and only have a single pony that I could trust come and bring me my paperwork. Recently though I have suspected that the nobles know what is happening." She said. "I have to make sure that nothing happens to me until then."

"Doesn't the doctor have pills or something to lesson your heat?"

"They do but they have no effect on alicorn's. It instead works the other way and increases our hormones as well as our sex drive." We both blushed at what she said. "Doctor Surge is trying to find a way to keep my heat in check this time."

"How long would that take?" I asked her.

"So far all of his options have yet to work. I believe that there is no way to keep my heat down unless I find a mate."

"When does your heat reach its peak?" I then asked her.

"I suspect in a few days unless I quickly find a mate or lover…"

"Then why don't you find one?!" I yelled at her.

"Because I believe I already found one."

"Then why don't you do it with them?!"

"Because… you're the pony Derpy."


	21. Chapter 21

"Why me?" she asked me.

"Because my heat thinks you are the one. Every time I go through my heat there is always that one pony my heat believes is the one. Every time I believe that they are not after knowing who they are and what they act like."

"Then couldn't you choose a pony you trust?" she then asked me.

"I cannot…"

"But why would-"

"Because I trust my heat this time."

"…what?" she asked surprised.

"Derpy. In my time of knowing you even with your clumsy personality… you are perfect. You have no desire to rule so that would leave me to deal with the populace still. You have no desire to get revenge so ponies are safe. You have no desire to fail in your paper route which proves your determination. You are the one pony I trust completely at the moment."

"Can I… think about this?" I gave her a small nod as she walked back over to the window. Stumbling slightly over the same chair that she tripped over before she looked out the window. I believe I had told her the news to quickly in my opinion. I shouldn't of taken Doctor Surge's suggestion in what to do. I must prepare myself in mind and body if she were to say no.

I waited for an hour as she stood there at the window just blinking and looking outside with her two eyes looking in different directions. After all of this time I believe she would say no and I took in a small breath as she walked over. "Till do it…" she whispered before looking at me. "At least to prevent the meaner ponies from taking over."

"Even if it means… you will never return to a normal life… ever again?" she nodded as I smiled. "Your certain?" I asked her to make sure. "I would never risk one of my little ponies lives just for my own selfish needs." She gave a smile.

"Everypony needs to be selfish at some point." At this point I was struggling to keep my heat in check. "But… I have never done it before… but I guess that makes two of us huh?" she gave a small sheepish chuckle before she gave a small frown. "You're holding it in aren't you?"

"Yes…" I gave her answer in a whisper as she moved over and pulled my head straight into a kiss. Causing a blush to rise up as I closed my eyes and melted into her embrace. Her tongue allowing my own to force itself into her mouth quickly for dominance. We split apart for a breath of air.

"I guess that makes two of us with thoughts of each other." I gave her a surprised look. "Ever since I met you princess I've been thinking of you. Day and night every time something concerning you comes up… I can't stop thinking of you." We both remained silent for a minute afterwards. "You don't have to hold it in princess. I already said I'm willing."

"Then I must at least warn you. I don't know how I will act during this Derpy…"

"That just means I got to be ready for anything doesn't it?" immediately my body leapt out of the bed and tackled her to the floor on her back. She gave a small wince as I immediately forced my mouth against hers into another kiss. My body warming up as her tongue played with my own as her body laid sprawled on the soon to be unclean floor.

Breaking apart with a small strand of saliva she was breathing heavily as I began to nibble her right ear. Her moans reaching my own ears as my body began to heat up even more as she began to nibble on my neck causing me to moan mid nibble. Pulling our bodies a part I lowered her body until I came to her marehood. Using my hooves I pulled it open causing another moan to escape her mouth as I gazed upon it. "Its beautiful Derpy." It left my mouth before I could think of what to say about it.

I began to lightly lick upon the outer edges of her marehood causing her moans to become continuous. The taste of her marehood tasted wonderful. It reminded me of a cake in some way as I put my snout into her marehood and began to lick her insides. "P-p-princess…" she moaned out. "I… feel something coming!"

"Let it out… let it all out…" I said in her marehood causing a massive moan of pleasure to escape her lips as my mouth moved.

"I'm…" that's all she got out before she gave a loud scream of pure ecstasy. Covering my snout in her juices as I pulled out and licked my lips. Her juice was sweet. Sweeter than any cake then I had ever eaten. "What… was that?"

"That was you cumming."

"Cumming?"

"When you are at the peak of pleasure. It is also known as ejaculating or an orgasm." I told her in a wise tone. Before she could say anything else I stood up, walked over, turned myself 180, and lowered myself to where her mouth was. "I believe it's my turn to be pleasured though." Immediately pleasure rolled through my body as she began to lick me. Not wanting her to be left out I began to lick her as she moaned into my marehood causing another wave of pleasure to flare through my body.

My heat was causing me to act more differently than before. Making me act like a sex crazed dog hyped on hormones. My body was acting the same way as I just couldn't take the pleasure anymore as I reared up on two hooves. Pushing my marehood onto her snout. "I'm… cumming!" I screamed out in pleasure as I myself ejaculated all over her snout. I was breathing heavily from just that single orgasm.

"Are we done… princess…" she asked as her head laid near my marehood as I got off her face. This caused my body to react as I lowered my mouth and gave her another kiss as a sentence that was not my own escaped my lips.

"Not even close." I began to fight her mouth for dominance once more. As the kiss progressed my body pivoted until I was standing over her entire body once more. Breaking apart I lowered my body as our marehood's touched. Causing us both to moan as I began to move my body up and down along her marehood.

"This… feels… wonderful…" she moaned out as a smile came on my face as I pulled her into yet another kiss. This time giving her own tongue dominance in my own mouth as I sped my body up even more. Already feeling the need to orgasm growing once more as I reared up once more on my hind legs. "Princess… I'm… going to cum again!" she yelled out with pleasure thick in her voice.

"So am I Derpy! Let's! Cum together!" I yelled out as I sped myself up even more. For several minutes we were moaning as my body wanted to cum badly.

"I'm! Cumming!" Derpy yelled.

"Derpy!"

"Princess!"

As the both of us orgasmed it covered most of our hind legs and marehood as I fell to the left side of Derpy and laid there. Both of us breathing heavily. "Now… we are done…" I told her as she seemed to quickly fall asleep from the exercise we just put in. from my knowledge if I was able to use magic I could enhance the experience. Seeing as I couldn't use magic and was also tired… I fell asleep right next to her as the last thing I saw. Was the smile on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up allowed me to think. The storm still raging with its thunder occuring every few minutes. Thinking of what happened last night with the princess. Was what I was feeling for her true.

That's what I kept thinking about as I laid there on the floor in her hooves. What could a mare like me be like for a princess. Is it from pity?

Is it from lust?

"so you two look like you had a enjoyable night." I jumped slightly seeing the doctor. "at least your wing isnt injured. I can tell on your face that your contemplating whats happening correct." I gave a slow nod. "let me tell you something quickly. The princess does have feelings for you. No lust... no pity... pure love even though she hasnt known you for very long. Considering her heat increased these feelings she may of reacted a lot sooner then she was supposed to. So don't be hard on her if you didn't want to do it."

"okay." he quickly checked my wing to see that if I injured it any further and was glad to hear that I didn't. As soon as he left his words went through my mind.

What would happen if I stayed with her?

The nobles would no doubt try and stop her if we got married but why would she choose me?

"good morning." I froze as I looked at the smiling form of the princess. "did you sleep well?" I gave her a small smile.

"i suppose I did."

"good."

"princess?"

"hm?"

"whats... going to happen now? Knowing that we confessed to each other. Knowing that the nobles are going to push against this. Knowing that whats going to happen?" I asked her.

"we will worry about stuff like then when the time comes. For now I am just in pure bliss knowing my mind is finally at ease and that I am with my destined one." I gave a small blush at the way she spoke her words. Leaning her head up she gave me a quick kiss that brought my blush up bigger as she gave a even bigger smile no doubt seeing it. "but what I think what matters is what you think."

"im just... afraid... of what would happen in the future."

"afraid?"

"my clumsiness could cause a national incident..."

"so? We would deal with it together?"

"are you absolutly serious about this princess?"

"as serious as I can be when it comes to love. Which I am sorry to say isnt very much right now for I have never experienced it like this."

"i would of thought you had many suitors princess. Knowing that its common knowledge that you are over 1000 years old."

"i always turned them down. Many of them were either unsuited for me, wanted me for power, or just plain wanted to bed me. But they have all been turned down thanks to what I remember father teaching me and my sister when we were younger. In fact I remember when me and my sister first asked him as foals." she looked towards the ceiling and gave a small smile. "he had immediately locked out every single staff member in the castle we lived in saying no pony would take his daughters. It was a week before mom got home and knocked some sense into him."

"really?"

she gave a soft angel like laugh. "she certainly did. Although it was a couple months until both me and my sister believed that being with a stallion was bad but she reassured us it was only bad until we got older."

"i wonder what it would have been like to have a father like that."

"i will tell you now Derpy that having him as our father had its benefits... but it also closed off many roads to different fates."

"heh?"

"by that I mean that we were restricted in what we could do. Its why I sometimes loath other ponies for their ability to choose to do anything they desired."

"well I guess that means you cant loath others now?"

"may I ask what you mean by that?"

"because you now got what many others have and have had in the past."

"may I ask again what you mean by that?" she may be the princess but even she can be clueless sometimes. Leaning down I gave her a long kiss as I blushed at my own forwardness.

"you got love." she gave a smile as she pulled me down into a long kiss.

 **Hey everybody. Sorry about not updating as much but well... I graduated. Plain and simple. Being out of school brings me many more new respondibilities such as getting a job, getting a girlfriend, or I should say hopefully getting a girlfriend and having a family, so I wont be able to type as much. But that brings me to something.**

 **Summer. When it comes I get writers block so massive I just cant write anything for mlp. Also I seem to have a small addiction to Naruto and its crossovers so that's another problem as to why I don't type as much as I wish.**

 **So summer is here and there is a big chance I wont be able to get chapters out for two months so I hope you all can forgive me.**


	23. Chapter 23

After separating from the kiss I stood up and looked outside to see the storm strong as ever. "would you mind giving me a few minutes Derpy?" I asked her.

"Oh! Sure." getting up she walked outside. "want me to grab you something to eat princess?"

"please... also please... just call me Celestia when we are alone." she gave a small smile.

"sure thing princess." she turned around... to walk straight into the door frame. I gave a small chuckle as she stood up with a sheepish grin and walked out of the room. Watching the door for a few seconds long I looked back out at the storm and began to think. To have finally found love in another pony that isn't fake. Father had always said nobles married without love at all... its rare that any noble or royalty marries through love and nothing else.

To know that I have finally found love despite my father trying to keep my hopes down as a foal. Regardless of that happening, I have still fallen in love with a pony of the same gender and I hope and pray that father is smiling upon me... and not frowning as he usually did. Because of his laws, I would need to be very careful. While alicorns are known to live forever he has said that we can still be killed and so we must have an heir to the throne by the time we are 2000 years old... I am now 1500 years old so I must take the chance to look up spells that my little ponies have made in hopes that I can find a spell to impregnate either myself or Derpy. As long as I can find a spell that can do as such I will be safe from the repercussions that father has set into place. Despite his love for us the alicorn race needed to survive and his sense of keeping our race alive just barely overcame his love for us.

I will need to notify Derpy of this at some point today so we can keep this as secret as possible. "I'm back princess... I mean Celestia!" she quickly said with a muffle before quickly fixing herself. With her history of being clumsy, I'm surprised she was able to get a plate of muffins here without them being damaged in some way. Setting the plate down on one of the beds in the room she carried over a muffin as I grasped it in my right hoof. I watched with amusement as she began to wolf down the muffin she held in her hoof. She paused when she was almost down with wide eyes looking towards me. She slowly swallowed before giving me yet another sheepish smile. "sorry." giving her a small smile I kissed her on the cheek as she blushed and I gave a quiet chuckle as she tried to hide it. Now would be a good time as any to tell her.

"Derpy..."

"yes prin... Celestia." she righted herself. "is something wrong?"

"you could say that... my father when he was still alive cared for me and my sister greatly. So greatly he would put everything down to help us if we needed it. But regardless of this fact..." she looked at me worriedly. "He cared for the Alicorn race just slightly more. When we turn 2000 years old we are required to have an heir to the throne. While we may not have been a part of Equestria's entire history we had died out due to the fact we were wiped out one at a time... we didn't mate or have foals at all... that lead to us almost becoming extinct as alicorns just started to disappear. it was only due to father and his quick thinking that he got mother, my sister, and I out of their although we had just been born because he knew what was going to happen. so he brought us all to the real world and once we were ready they said..." a tear fell down my face. "they just suddenly disappeared overnight just like all the other alicorns from what they told us."

"but you and Princess Luna are the only alicorns left right?" I nodded. "then... whats going to happen?"

"either my sister or I have to have an heir by the time one of us turns 2000 years old due to the fact it was only alicorns of the age 3000 and older who disappeared at the time. Thankfully I still have 500 years until I turn 2000... but it's a precaution that once we fall in love the sooner we have an heir the sooner we can rest easy. Father put many laws in place to ensure that we must have an heir. He would look down on us using magic to have an heir but I see no other choice in this matter. I pray that when I see him again, if I see him again... he will forgive me."

"all fathers should support their sons and daughters right?" she asked me as I nodded. "then if its the only way for you to have an heir then I'm with you all the way!" her cheerful smile caused my own to rise up as I nuzzled her cheek. "how long will we be stuck here anyway?"

"'we' are not stuck here. It is only dangerous for those who can use magic to go out during the storm. Those that use magic subconsciously like pegasus are only affected on a small scale since this use a minuscule amount of magic to manipulate the weather. Although some might try to get rid of this storm they will not be able to due to the ambient magic in the air keeping it together."

"so basically I can leave and you cant?" I nodded. "well that's gotta suck for you." I widened my eyes slightly at how she said this. "cause you are stuck with me until its over!" I gave a small chuckle as Doctor Surge walked into the room.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hello Doctor." I turned my head towards the doctor as he walked into the room.

"hello princess Celestia. How are you feeling?"

"i am feeling alright Doctor. How are the others?" she asked him.

"everypony else is adjusting to the storm nicely. Although there was a unicorn who ignored the warnings and is currently in intensive care at the moment." Celestia gave a nod as I snatched up another muffin and began to ate it. "and how are your wings feeling at the moment Mrs Hooves?" he then asked me.

"other then slight pains whenever I move and the itching I feel fine!" I said happily as he chuckled.

"that is very good to hear Mrs Hooves's now I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I will return in a few hours." I blushed a little as he left the room and Celestia proceeded to make me blush even more by kissing me on the cheek.

"you are just to cute when you blush." Celestia stated making me blush even more as I attempted to hide behind a sheet that was on the floor. "oh come on out my little Derpy..." I popped my head out from underneath the sheet as she giggled once more. "we still have a few things we need to talk about."

getting out from underneath the sheet I stood next to Celestia as she sighed. "i will have to tell my sister about this Derpy." I looked at her confused. "she has this... six sense of hers at times. When we were younger when mother and father were still around before their disappearance we shared everything with each other. How dreams, our day, our secrets... we still did when I had to banish her to the moon when she was corrupted by the very darkness she walked around in." I put a hoof on Celesta's back as she gave a small thankful smile before quickly taking a breath. "ever since her return she has been doing her best to see if I have changed. To see if 1000 years truly changed me dispute me still being the same pony from before. But she is adamant saying that I seem different for some unknown reason."

"your eyes?" she looked at me confused. "your hairstyle?" she tilted her head. "your personality?" she sighed.

"Derpy... nothing has changed about me." she says to me.

"the color of your hair?" I then say thinking I figured out what princess Luna thought was different.

"Derpy there is nothing..." she gained a thoughtful look on her face. "now that you say that... my mane and tail used to be pink way back then... before Luna was banished."

"really?" she gave me a nod. "then why is you mane and tail all... wavy and colorful now?" I asked very confused.

"the elements of harmony." she says simply. "were what changed me way back then... when father and mother disappeared it was the same time Discord had taken reign over Equestria. Turning everything into chaos and causing trouble everywhere. The only way to truly defeat him was with an equal amount of harmony to his chaos. For years me and my sister tried our best to stop him. Every attempt met failure or just fell apart around us. That was when we discovered the tree..."

"the tree?" I asked confused.

"the tree of harmony. Where harmony is at its most purest. We studied the tree in hopes of finding a way to stop discord... and we did... the elements of harmony back then were untouched, free of chaos, but when we used them their power started to dull until we connected them to certain traits in different ponies. Loyalty, kindness, honesty, generosity, laughter, and finally friendship... while me and my sister were all of these they worked best when each of the elements had their own conduit to flow their power through. Twilight and her friends aren't the first bearers of harmony. They are the third if I do not count me and my sister."

"what... happened to the other two?" I asked as she gained a saddened look on her face.

"the first bearers were all stallions. Each of them were high valued members of society and since they used the elements they became nobles. Their lineages are still around today but in ponies that ponies would least expect. My nephew Blueblood."

"Blueblood! I heard about how he was and acts!" I stated surprised as she gave a small nod.

"he wasn't always like this. He was a kind and loving pony in bis youth... until a farmer stole the heart of a mare he had been dating and he became cold and ruthless. Not many ponies know of the reason why he became like this. The second bearers were split even. 3 stallions and 3 mares... while they were the bearers it was actually kept secret this time due to the risk of discord returning. In the end each of them hooked up with their opposite gender... but their lineages never happened..."

"why?" I asked very confused. "if they hooked up with one another then why wouldn't their linage continue?"

"because of the elements... they had to use the elements often to keep Equestria safe way back then during their time. Although I doubt it will happen to Twilight and the others as they at least have large periods of time between their uses. The elements... made them unable to bear foals." I let out a soft gasp. "it comes to show to always be cautious with items of power you do not truly know how to work. They used them so often it became a fast way to end a fight quickly. Harmony needs time to re-balance after each use. So harmony punished them." I looked down slightly. "but they didn't care... they proceeded to keep Equestria protected until their deaths."

"then how come we don't learn anything about them in school? Why erase them from history?" I asked her.

"any information we had just disappeared over time. My sister and I now go out to the old castle in hopes of finding any information from way back then to hopefully restore to our history." my head started to spin a little. "are you alright Derpy?"

"yeah... just my head started to spin a little." she gave a soft smile but her eyes held a small amount of concern as she continued to talk. I tried to listen to what she was saying but my head just kept spinning... before a sharp jolt of pain made me fall to the floor unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

I watched with a concerned look as Derpy's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor unconscious. Concerned for her I quickly trotted towards the door. "Doctor Surge!" I said as my voice echoed through the partially busy walls.

"yes princess?" I jumped at the voice as he got a serious look on his face.

"Derpy has fallen unconscious," I told him quickly as he rushed into the room walking inside I was pushed out of the way by him.

"get me Nurse Magic Touch and Doctor Physical!" two nearby doctors quickly rushed off to find said ponies as Surge trotted back into the room and lifted her up. He put her on the bed in the room as he pulled out some equipment.

"heart rate going down quickly... heavy sweating and throbbing in the chest area... labored breathing..." I heard him mutter. "symptoms of the storm? But that's impossible! She can't use magic!" he yelled out in rage as another doctor and a nurse rushed into the room. "Physical get me some pain relievers and magic suppressors! Touch get me the magic equipment!"

"but wh-"

"just do it!" they rushed out of the room as he continued to look over Derpy. I stood off to the side as I began to think of what could have possibly happened. "did you happen to use magic at all princess? Any at all." he asks looking at me with a stern look on his fade. I shook my head as he went back to looking over Derpy. "reason, why I asked, is because she is showing signs of what happens when a unicorn attempts to use magic during this storm. She is showing every symptom but in bigger quantities and shorter breaks between them acting up." he began to sweat lightly as the doctor and nurse returned with what was asked.

They began to talk to each other as they attempted to figure out what was going on. For an hour I stood there watching as they worked over her having set her up to the equipment. Other doctors and nurses were coming in and going out to give all the assistance they could while helping the other patients in the hospital. Soon they were all standing around a monitor that would see the area where a normal unicorns magic core would be. "alright everypony. At the moment we are in unknown territory... but once we see if what I hypothesis is true we will need to handle it like all other patients of the same symptoms." he then flicked the switch as everypony froze...

there wasn't a core there from my knowledge... but instead were flowing lines of yellow magic that seemed oddly familiar until I froze...

it was the color of my magic...

inside I started to freak out until I was stopped by Doctor Surge. " it's not your magic princess." everypony looked at him confused as he stared at the screen with an impassive stare. "your magic flows with grace and purity... this flows unevenly and clumsily... it's not your magic... but hers..." everypony in the room froze as he moved the small machine just below her neck... before turning back on the screen showing where the magic core for her was...

exactly where my sisters and I's were. "I have no idea whats going on but I believe you are a factor in this princess but I do not believe intentionally. I noticed while we were trying to figure out what was wrong that the body seems to be changing..."

"changing Doctor Surge?" a nurse asked sweating.

"yes changing. Adapting. Evolving. At the moment we have no idea whats happening but her magic core is moving through her body at a very slow rate. Leaving behind changed material such as enhanced muscles, magic lanes, everything that I have seen in unicorns and alicorns..."

"so does this mean she's turning into an Alicorn doctor?" I asked him as he gained a thoughtful expression.

"I don't think so..." a few ponies in the room gave a sigh of relief. "but I believe its a small possibility, an almost impossible possibility, but a possibility none the less. She has no horn and it seems its so far been healing past injuries to the point that they never happened. No scarring at all. Her wings though..." he moved the device again and turned it on. "seem to be healing now twice as fast. The cracks slowly decreasing in size but are unable to fuse together. The magic core seems to be making its way towards her wings so I believe the magic is only making the lanes to allow it to heal her. Could be just another hidden ability's that alicorns had towards ponies they believed to be special."

"that could be correct... only my father knew everything about Alicorns yet he denied telling either my sister or I before he disappeared.

"the only thing I don't understand..." everypony looked at him. "is why the storm is fueling the magic inside of her..."

"wait whats happening?!" asked a doctor.

"I noticed that magic was coming into her body in several areas as it all flowed to the magic core allowing it to move around. After using the device I found that it was coming from outside... from the very center of the center of the storm... while unicorns who use magic have their magic sucked into the storm... the magic is flowing not out of her... but into her... that's the only thing I cannot explain. But besides the fact what we know about this storm is only small information and it has been around since the beginning of existence correct princess?"

"it has indeed." he nodded.

"i believe for now we just hope and pray... and pray that it won't kill her when its done with her..."


	26. Chapter 26

"she's waking up Doctor Surge." I could hear Celestia's voice say as I groaned out in pain. "are you feeling alright Derpy?"

"I feel like a building fell on top of me..." I said as I heard Celestia chuckle a little. Slowly opening my eyes I found myself in the bed as Doctor Surge was looking over a few machines.

"does anything feel different at all? Anything at all?" he asked with a sterner tone then what I remember him asking.

"Um... no?" I said confused as he gave a sigh. "is something wrong?" I then asked worriedly. Celestia opened her mouth but was cut off by Doctor Surge.

"everything is alright. You just went unconscious for an unknown reason that we are trying to figure out." Celestia looked to say something else but Doctor Surge gave her a stern gaze while I was still confused at what was happening. "so at the moment you will be stuck in the bed for an unknown period of time. Princess would you mind following me please..." they both walked out of the room as the door was closed. I sat in the room and looked around and tried to think of what would cause me to go unconscious... just what caused the unbearable pain that knocked me unconscious... I know it wasn't muffins as I eat muffins every day almost... I have a thick skull from what my boss says thanks to all my crashes.

When I looked outside I was very confused by what was going on... the storm changed from its normal color of black... to white... the different colored lightning bolts were still there but I was confused as to why it turned white. I looked down out of the window and saw that the residents of Canterlot were walking around while also keeping an eye on the storm. Even the royal guard was keeping an eye on it.

Although pegasi were flying around everywhere and going up to the storm and looking around. I noticed some of the weather control ponies in charge of everything yelling out orders. I even saw Rainbow Dash flying around. Soon though Celestia walked back in with a small frown on her face. "so... is everything alright?" I asked her as she sighed.

"so many things are going on at the moment Derpy. You have been out for a couple hours. With the storm changing for some unknown reason ponies everywhere are confused here in Canterlot. The Weather Branch has been messing around with it for the last hour. It's completely unknown of whats going to happen." I felt off about what she was saying but I just guessed it was because she was worried about me.

"well, maybe its something good?" I said with a smile on my face while she looked confused. "since black is bad... wouldn't white be... good?" I stated unsure if what I was saying was right. She giggled a little before she put up a hoof and rubbed my cheek.

"you never know Derpy. You could actually be right," she said putting her hoof down as she smiled. Her smile proved infectious, ironic since we are in a hospital, as a smile quickly found itself on my own face. We talked for another couple hours until the Doctor came back in.

"So Derpy. We believe we found out why you went unconscious." he held up a muffin. "somepony had put a late-acting drug into your muffin. Where did you get your muffin from?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"from the kitchen..." he tossed the muffin into the garbage as I whimpered seeing it exit my field of vision. I heard Celestia chuckle while the doctor walked over and moved a machine so I couldn't of seeing they both looked at the screen as I stayed still as the Doctor told me to. After a few minutes of arguing in the forms of whisper, he moved the machine back. "it looks like the drug is out of your system at the moment. My suggestion is to make sure what you eat doesn't taste funny at all so something like this doesn't happen. We will let you out tomorrow morning. You as well princess."

"may I ask why Doctor?" I asked him.

"the storm changed. At the moment its no longer messing with unicorns magic. A young colt had accidentally used magic and the storm didn't affect him. Once the princess found out she used her own magic and only felt a minor drain more then she usually feels. But we issued a warning to all them to be careful with your magic and to stop using it and report to the hospital should anything pop up... thanks to this and how your wings have been healing we were able to use magic to quicken up your wings healing. In at most a week or two your wings should be all healed and you will be ready to get back to work." Celestia looked saddened as I also visibly saddened. "but... with doctors orders you will only have to work minimum hours once you get back to work for a month. I already got the approval from your boss." I gave him a nod. "although I still suggest you not tell him off your relationship with Princess Celestia. His eyes then glanced all over my body before he froze. I couldn't tell why he froze as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Celestia... could you please follow me out the door please?" she followed him out as I was still confused at what was happening...


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

"is something wrong doctor?" he sighed as he looked into the room to only see Derpy looking around.

"shes developing a horn princess." my eyes widened. "the signs are there. The very very small bulge on her forehead along with the fact she has magic in her body... I believe that she is becoming an alicorn princess." inside I was filled with glee but on the outside, I couldn't help but worry. "since you are able to leave princess I suggest you go continue your royal duties. For now could we please leave this secret be until I know further of whats happening? It could just be a temporary thing due to her having magic inside of her body at the moment. Although I suggest you please do not use magic until the traces of your magic leave her body."

"very well Doctor. I will return in a few hours." he nodded as I began to walk through the halls. Ponies giving their greetings and giving me slight bows as I walked outside and stared at the changed storm. I began to fly towards the castle.

Thoughts went towards what could possibly be happening. The storm suddenly changing along with the chances of a new alicorn in the future. It left so many possibilities with so many possible endings for each and every one of them. Most were worse than good. I landed at the castle gate as the guards immediately let me through as I gave them a small greeting. I walked through the halls as I quickly heard the sound of hooves hitting the floor behind me. Turning around I found it was Quill Book. "hello Quill Book." I greeted as she came to a clumsy stop next to me as I waited for her.

"Princess! There's a big problem!" she immediately stated. "Magical Storm's are appearing all over Equestria and across the other countries that house populations of at least 20 ponies!" my eyes widened.

"are the storm's affecting anything at all?" I quickly asked her as she shook her head.

"no princess. They appeared roughly the same time the storm above us turned white. All the other magical storms seem to look the same but the size depended on how many ponies live in each area." I brought a hoof to my chin. Could all of this still be related to Derpy?

Or could it possibly be it was just a coincidence of everything that was happening? Suddenly a red flame appeared next to me as I raised my eyebrow and stared at the scroll that came out of the flame. I quickly grabbed it with my magic as I saw King Draco's stamp on it. I quickly unrolled it as I summarized the details and questions that he was stating in his message. "princess?" Quill Book spoke up.

"King Draco simply wishes to know what is happening. He detected alicorn and unicorn magic inside of the storms in his domain." I quickly conjured up a scroll and quill and quickly began to write a message to King Draco. Only the essentials as I left out all the information about Derpy. Quickly finishing I handed the message to Quill Book. "could you please send this off to King Draco? Quickly please." she gave me a quick nod and quickly grabbed the scroll before she dashed off. I began to walk but at a slower pace this time as I began to wrap my own head around this new information.

The only problem was I couldn't because the many thoughts of the different possibilities and different outcomes were still in my mind. This information only added to the large mountain of ideas I was coming up with that could happen.

Soon I reached the throne room as I sat down on my throne. "please alert the council that I wish to meet with them." I asked a guard in the room as he nodded and walked out of the room to complete his orders. I stayed sitting on the throne as I prepared myself for letters and scrolls from the other leaders around the world. Most likely going to ask about the storms appearing everywhere. Soon the council joined me in the chambers.

"you called princess?" asked the councilpony of Job Management.

"yes. I believe we have a lot to talk about." I answered as pillows were brought in for them by a couple guards as they sat in a semi-circle in front of the throne. I was already ready for what was to come.


	28. Chapter 28

I entered the castle with a very small spring in my step. My wing was all healed and I couldn't wait to get back to work... the spring in my step disappeared as I slowed to a small walk as I now had a small frown on my face. This would also mean I would barely be able to see Celestia. Just getting together and already we are going to be apart for a long while considering I still had bills to pay back home. Combined with the fact I am earning less than the usual paycheck I might have to sell the house to pay for health coverage.

Without looking where I was going I bumped into somepony and fell onto my flank. "sorry." I looked up to see the concerned face of Celestia staring down at me.

"is everything alright Derpy?" she asks as I stood back up.

"just... sad..." I looked away from her. "knowing that since I am now healed I have to start doing full shifts among other things on my mind. I barely would even be able to come and see you." she gave me a loving smile as she pulled me into a hug.

"no matter what Derpy... I will always love you and I hope you will always love me. Should you need any help simply ask." I gave her a smile as I started to hug her back. We stayed like that for a few more seconds before we let go of one another. "would you like some tea Derpy?" I nodded as we began to walk with one another through the halls. "may I ask what has you so worried Derpy?"

"nothing too bad princess. Just finances that I need to pay at home." I lied hoping she wouldn't catch on. Regardless if she was a princess I didn't want her to get too worried about me or treat me like a foal. "how have you been the past few days?"

"all has been well. I've received complaints about storms appearing all over the world over towns with specific requirements. Then there is what I found out earlier today." she then said.

"what is it?" I asked her with interest in my voice.

"the storms appearing to be moving away from the towns and towards one location, Canterlot." I looked at her in surprise.

"what... does this mean princess?" I asked her.

"I do not know Derpy All I do know is that this storm keeps on becoming stranger and more questions have been rising up then there are answers to said questions. Some of the other rulers believe this is a play on power despite us not going for any land at all. They do not believe we are content with how we are currently living so they are always on edge. Knowing ponies outnumber them, can use magic, can manipulate weather, fly, they are greatly worried about what these storms are Derpy." we entered the room I had first come in to have tea with her. She asked a nearby maid to bring some tea before she closed the door and we sat down at the small table. "how is your wing feeling?"

I gave her a small smile.

"feels good as new!" I told her as I flexed my wings behind me. She continued to smile at me until her eyes darted up slightly and her eyes widened slightly. "everything alright?" I then asked her as she looked at me for a few seconds before giving me a smile.

"yes, Derpy. Just... remembered something else I had to do today." she quickly said as I nodded at her words. Who wouldn't have anything else to do today? Being a princess seems to be hard work considering everything that happens to her. Meetings, nobles, problems, the guards, I... kind of felt bad for her to be honest. "so..." she gave me a soft smile. "are you glad to return to your job?"

"kind of. Just worried with how much it's going to of been backed up for me." she looked at me with a look that was asking for an explanation. " some ponies request I'm the only one to bring them packages so it causes problems when I'm out of commission" I answered her.

"may I ask why they only request you?" she then asked.

"there some of my only friends. They like to see me every now and then and they do get worried for me if I don't come in time with their packages." I told her as I remembered when Berry Punch would hit me on the head for not worrying about myself more... when Rainbow Dash would try and cheer me up after a hard day... and when Mr. and Mrs. Cake find me coming into the store all bruised from crashing as they quickly helped me out.

"it is good to have friends Derpy... because as my student has learned and taught me." I looked up at her and looked her straight in the eye. "Friendship is magic... friends will help you through thick and thin... they are only true friends... if they truly care about you as a friend." I gave her a smile as a maid walked in with tea as she set it down onto the table. "now then... shall we partake in some tea?" I smiled as the maid walked out of the room and Celestia passed me a cup of tea.


	29. Chapter 29

I watched as she left for the guest room for the last time today. Knowing she would return to her home in Ponyville to continue her job. When the door closed after the maid left along with Derpy I began to think. Her horn growth has increased in size by at least three. No doubt within a few weeks at the most her horn would be revealed to everypony and she wouldn't even know it. I would have to have my most trusted guard watch over her and let me know the growth of her horn. Perhaps one of the guards that assisted her with her job here in Canterlot would be a better choice.

So many decisions and so little time...

I gave a small sigh before I took a small sip from a cup of tea. Should I notify Luna of this development? It would most likely be wise to considering then there would be 4 alicorns instead of 3... deciding on my decision I placed everything back onto the tray and simply left the room knowing a maid would come and take the tray back to the kitchen. I quickly made my way to my sister's room in her tower as I eyed the storm that was still above Canterlot. I soon reached her room as I began to knock on her door. Knowing she would be asleep by this time.

After a few minutes, the door glowed blue as it opened. I walked in to find her still under her covers. "sister... I have news I believe I should notify you about..."

"later..." she moaned out as she moved underneath the covers as I closed the door with my magic and approached the bed. "sleeeeeeeeep..." she then said as I gave a small sigh.

"sister... it's about our guest."

"aaaaaaaaaaand?" I heard her ask.

"she is growing a horn." I heard no movement. "when the storm changed it was the same time our guess gained magic inside of her body and it began to heal it... before it started to grow a horn on her. Both the doctor and I believe there is a possibility to turn in an alicorn." she slowly rose up from her covers as she stared at me with a blank look on her face.

"are you... certain?" she then asked as I nodded.

"yes, Luna. It almost resembles our dear nieces own ascension only she gained wings overnight. Nothing as unnatural as what has been happening happened to Cadance." she got out of the bed and walked over to me. Putting on her slippers, crown, and necklace before she joined next to me.

"is she worthy of being an alicorn?" she then asked with narrowed eyes.

"sister, have you been reading mothers old journals again?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"sorry sister. You know how mothers words change ponies." I gave a sigh and a nod as I agreed to her logic. "ascending of a random pony could cause dire circumstances as others would want to try and find out how they ascended To figure out how to turn into alicorn's themselves. Not to mention the thought process of our council.."

"we will not worry about them sister. I will try my best to slowly push them into the idea of a new alicorn."

"and if they do not?"

"they will." I stated in a stern tone. "while they may have a small say in what we do they do not hold power over new alicorns."

"do not forget about the law father made for us before he and mother disappeared should we be terrible rulers. should the council vote fully on the matter they will overthrow her. why father made the law for us to put into effect I will never know!" she then said. "because if what you tell me is true sister she will have no knowledge of magic at all and from what I know about her she is a rather clumsy pony." I gave a small chuckle as I remembered her recent bump into a chef sending a cake I had ordered for myself to cover her entire body in the cake. i just loved the clumsyness in her... made her extremely cute in a way.

"we will assist her sister where she needs it. Just as we have done with Cadance." I told her.

"but our niece already had a direction to go in sister. Derpy Hooves for all we know about her is simply a mail mare with a destruction record. How would our subjects that know her take her becoming an alicorn?" she asked me as I froze and looked away. Trying to think of a way it wouldn't go bad and only coming up with a few different reasons. I soon found a look of horror on my face as I realized something...

my own sister just brought up very good points about Derpy that I easily overlooked for her friendly personality despite her clumsy attitude. It wouldn't matter if she turned into an alicorn... she would still be hated for a completely different reason... her ascension would have no purpose at all. Cadance ascended due to her trait which had to do with love and both my sister and I held the trait to do with the moon and sun respectively.


	30. Chapter 30

**After this chapter, there is going to be a two week time skip as I cant come up with anything to write in between ideas. Forgive me Lexboss!**

I got off of the train as I held my head in pain. The past few hours my head has been hurting like crazy and I just couldn't figure out why. I walked past ponies as they walked past me to get onto the train. I made my way through the town and soon reached the very place I wished to reach... my own home... walking in I placed my keys on the key rack an walked over to the couch. Immediately finding all of my own mail on the table. I was happy my boss came by with my own mail and brought it in with the spare key I gave him.

I sat down on the couch and began to pick up the separate pieces of mail and began to go through them. Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, bills. I immediately opened the bills to see how deep of a cut this would put in my so little savings. I was barely scraping by with a house on my current paycheck with all the medical bills I had to pay. My frown got bigger as I went through bill after bill. I had to quickly grab my notepad to quickly do the math.

I dropped the notepad onto the table as I leaned back on the couch. As I laid there in shock. I would have to sell the house all because of this final screw up of mine... if I didn't crash and break my wing I could have waited another few days before I could possibly have enough to pay for everything but now? I sighed as I gathered up all the bills and started to stack them in the manner of importance like I did for priority mail. Most important on top with least important on the bottom.

I went and grabbed the information I had about the house to find out how much I would get from selling it. After that was done I started to subtract the amount needed from each bill from my total and found I would only be left with a few hundred bits... not even enough to last me the next few days at a hotel here in Ponyville and knowing its a tourist attraction here in town thanks to Twilight and her friends saving the world the hotel was always fully booked.

I simply sat there in silence as my past few weeks went from good to bad, to even worse, and even worse than that! While I was glad that I had gotten together with the prin- I mean Celestia... she's going to be ridiculed should anypony find out about me and how my life is at the moment. I didn't want to use her as a lifeline after just getting together with her to get out of all of this. I had to be a big pony and deal with all of this myself.

I grabbed a quill and a few scrolls as I started to write out messages. First was to my own boss to ask to see if I could get overtime for the next few months due to financial problems, the second was to the same company who sold me the house that I would have to sell it back for the same profit that they got from it and that's from assuming nothing else bad happened to the house. After those were finished I simply leaned back on the couch and brought a hoof to my head only to flinch as it bumped into something in my mane.

I was surprised by the sudden pain knowing I didn't crash into anything and hurt my head recently as I calmly walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Immediately seeing my two eyes as they tried to focus on what was in front of me I quickly moved my mane out from where I flinched from pain and stood there confused. There was a bump on my head but it wasn't red or bruised. It was the same color as my own fur and seemed to have a spiral to it.

It couldn't have been a horn since I am a natural born Pegasus... maybe I crashed into something and completely forgot about it? That was the most likely solution as I lowered my mane and went to grab something to eat. I couldn't get my mind out of the fact I would have to sell the house I lived in for the past 6 years. It was on my mind so much that I simply didn't eat the hay sandwich that I made for myself. I looked back over to the living room as I started to take a few deep breaths to prepare myself for the oncoming struggle. Thankfully I only had to pay the bills in a few days so I at least had time to get an exact estimate for my finances with the house and get an answer from my boss. Hopefully, with all the bad luck I had the past couple weeks, not saying getting together with Celestia a bad thing! Was hopefully repaid with a lot of good happening to me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! first of all, I have to apologize as I have been very busy this month with a multitude of things. I had to plan my eagle scout ceremony, my ADHD made it hard for me to focus on My Little Pony stories, I created at least ten new story ideas this month and have yet to write them giving me over 40 story ideas flowing through my head counting all of the My Little Pony stories I plan on rewriting so I am sorry to say I only have a sixth of what I uploaded the previous month... I have failed you all as I have failed a friend I treat as a brother of mine by not being able to write up any chapters for Equestrian Ranch...**

 **I hope you all will forgive me for barely having anything to post...**

 **hope you all forgive me and see you all next month if you stay around...**

It has been two weeks since I had last heard about Derpy. The guard I had posted to keep an eye on her had lost her the very next day. The next few days he had seen her going around the town randomly but he quickly lost her... until eventually, he didn't see her for an entire week. I was worried... worried enough about the fact that it interfered with court days.

I was going to visit Twilight today to find out if she knew what has happened to Derpy. As my guard also told me that her house had been sold which confused me greatly. I was in my chariot with 4 Pegasus guards as I sighed. Due to many unforeseen circumstances, I was going to see my young student just after I finished moving the sun and moon with my sister. I had sent a message to her assistant, spike, to notify her of what has happened. I could not wait until tomorrow for fear of something happening to Derpy.

"Sargent Winter."

"yes milady." the guard flying to the chariots right spoke out.

"Once we land I wish for you and one guard of your choice to go to the mail office. See if you can find out any information about Derpy Hooves." he was one of the 3 guards who knew about my true relationship to Derpy. He was also one of the very few I trusted with my life to the fullest.

"yes milady. A question?"

"you may," I answered.

"are you sure that the mail office would be open princess?" he then asked as I nodded.

"certainly. It is a weekday so they are sure to prepare the mail after the sun and moon change positions" the rest of the journey remained silent as we soon landed next to the library. Leaving the chariot I used my magic to use the knocker on the door.

Quickly the door opened and there was my prized student with a smile on her face. "princess! Thank you for visiting!" I gave her a motherly smile.

"it has been a while since I had heard from you. I believed it was time for me to visit for once." she allowed me inside after asking the remaining two guards if they also wanted to come in. thankfully they both didn't as the she closed the door.

"would you like some tea princess?"

"if you don't mind."

"not at all princess." we both took a seat as she quickly filled up a couple tea cups and I grabbed one with my magic. "so what did you want to talk about princess?"

"just some concerns about a few ponies here in Ponyville." she looked worried as I gave her a motherly smile, "I assure you it is nothing to bad. Just some random reports given to me by the guard posted to watch the Everfree Forest." she nodded. "how have your friends been?"

"they have been great!" she stated happily. "Rainbow Dash is still training to become a Wonderbolt, Applejack is planting more apple trees, Fluttershy is at an animal convention in dodge city, haven't seen Rarity for a few weeks, and Pinkie Pie is still being Pinkie Pie." I gave a small chuckle.

"that is good to hear Twilight." she gave a nod as she took a sip of her tea. "how do you think Mayor Mare has been running Ponyville."

"she has smartly been using the tax to improve the town constantly as well as help those who need it... although there are ponies who don't want help which complicates things..." she looked saddened as I looked at her in concern. More possibilities now went through my head concerning Derpy.

"how about Derpy Hooves?"

"Derpy?" I nodded. "it's been a while since I have seen her actually. Packages I bought were brought by different ponies. Derpy is supposed to be the main mail mare for Ponyville... I'm actually worried about her princess... her clumsiness has made her enemies just about everywhere."

"I'll have my guards look for her Twilight," I stated in a calm tone while on the inside concern and worry rampaged all over my body.

"I've already asked around princess... everypony says they only see her about once a day in completely different parts of the town. The house was sold, ponies take over her route..."

"I assure you Twilight that we will find and help her..." I only prayed that my own words were true.


	32. Chapter 32

I sat in an alley as it began to rain... I stayed there unmoving and unflinching. Everything went south when I went to pay the bills I could and sell my house. Ponies called in debts against me for all the damage I did. It left me with no bits... I even lost my job because of the debts. I could get past most of the debts by simply quitting my job. Others didn't care if I quit my job and pushed the debts anyway. So here I was homeless, jobless, and a disgrace to the princess. "Derpy Hooves?" I heard a concerned voice say as I slowly turned my head to the left to see a guard rush into the alley and crouch down next to me. "are you alright?"

"yes, sir..."

"come on ma'am... let's get you to the princess..." my eyes widened slightly as he helped me onto his back before walking out of the alley. "she has been worried for you-you know that?"

"why?" I say in a near whisper.

"because she loves you." I tensed up on his back as he continued to walk. "only 2 other guards know the truth about you and the princess. We know she loves you greatly because we have found her daydreaming about you and becoming insanely worried when she didn't know what was going on with you."

"I'm just a disgrace to her... she just loves me because of pity." saying that made me fall to the ground in a puddle. Looking at the ground I found an infuriated look on his face.

"I will not let you play with the princess's emotions Derpy Hooves. Even if you don't mean it! She cares for you greatly enough that she has to tell her most trusted guards about your relationship with her to help her keep it hidden. We will do the princess's bidding to keep it hidden to the best of our ability. But how can we if you don't stay with her and keep her happy our orders would be for naught!" I looked away as the only sound that could be heard was the heavy rain hitting the ground around us.

"she... truly does?"

"from what I know she has told you this multiple times." he then said in a monotone tone of voice. "now are you alright to walk or shall I continue to carry you."

"no..." I stood up on wobbly legs as I stumbled for a moment until he caught me. His eyes were once again filled with concern. "I'm alright... just tired..." my stomach took that moment to grumble. "and hungry..." he gave a chuckle as a guard ran over through the rain before stopping next to us.

"Sargent Winter! I am glad to see that you found her!" the guard said with a smile.

"I am glad to have as well private. Come along... let us bring her back to the princess before one of us catches a cold in this nasty weather." the other guard nodded as we quickly made our way over to the library. Two guards had taken shelter under the massive branches of the library tree as they noticed us approached. "private join them on guard duty. I will take her to the princess." the guard quickly saluted before joining the other two guards.

Soon we approached the tree as I faltered for a moment but was quickly caught by the guard as he gave me a soft smile before he began to speak to me in a whisper. "just know... that no matter what happens even I can tell that the princess will continue loving you..." I gave him a small smile in return as he knocked on the door and it was opened to show Twilight Sparkle. She immediately spotted me with a smile as she pulled me into a hug.

"where were you?!" she cried out with worry in her voice as I was caught surprised by her hug. "everypony has been worried about you!"

"why would they?" I asked remembering the debts that were pushed onto me by my finance adviser.

"why don't you come in... princess Celestia is also here to talk." I walked in as the guard stayed outside with a smile on his face. He seemed saddened for some unknown reason as the door was closed and I saw Princess Celestia with a look of relief in her eyes.

"Derpy! I must say I am glad to see you unharmed." I could even hear the relief and happiness in her tone of voice as a cushion was set down for me. I sat down as a cup of tea was set down before me. I looked at it for a few seconds with tired eyes before I quickly thanked Twilight and she gave me a nod of welcome. I picked it up and took a light sip as I enjoyed the flavor. " I must say I was surprised to find from the guards posted in the town that you had suddenly... disappeared almost. May I ask why?" Princess Celestia then asked as I looked at her straight in the eyes as even I could tell that she had partially lied. Twilight seemed to listen in almost as if she knew it was going to be asked.

"just some financial problems princess." I then say with a small smile as Twilight looked into the teapot just as the princess flinched. "I have everything under control princess." regardless of what I was told I didn't want to disappoint her.

"now Derpy... can you please be honest." I could tell by her eyes that she was pleading with me as Twilight looked confused. I looked away as silence was all that was heard for about a minute... before I sighed... and began to talk about what was happening recently while on the inside hoping and praying that the princess would forgive me...


	33. Chapter 33

Both Twilight and I listened with great concern and horror for what has happened to her the past few weeks. Debts were an ancient right from way back in the dark ages. They were used against other nobles and poor ponies to extort fortunes and what little they had. It was a law that I had created due to the fights between nobles when my sister and I first began our rule I had created this law in hopes it would lessen the work amount everyday. It proved to be effective but soon the nobles began to use them against the other races and those of lesser nobility. "Twilight." she looked towards me with concern still in her eyes. "could you please leave us." she looked towards Derpy who looked at Twilight with fear and hope as Twilight stood up and walked up the stairs. "why didn't you tell me Derpy? You could have sent a message to me through spike..."

"i didn't want to concern you."

"Derpy!" I almost cried out as she flinched slightly. "Debts are not something to keep hidden. Especially since they didn't properly come to me to notify me of these debts. Its a practice long forgotten but remembered among the nobles. Although they do keep this practice hidden from all who don't live in Canterlot and only share with those who they believe would be beneficial to what they want. I remember I had banned the usage of debts after the first 100 years of my sister and I's rule."

"so I messed up like always..." she leaned back with a sad look on her face as she looked away from me. "just like everything else."

"i don't think that is true." I told her as I stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "would you call our time together as a mistake?"

"n-no!" she said as I pulled away from her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"would you call your feelings for me a mistake?" I then asked her.

"no!" she said.

"how about my feelings for you?" I then said as she remained silent as I gave her a saddened gaze and pulled her into a hug. "no matter what happens you are my lover and love of my life..."

"thank you..." she cried a little into my coat as I continued to hold her.

"now then... I believe we should talk about what should happen next." she let go as she gave me a nod as I used my magic to grab a tissue and wipe away the tears that remained. She gave me a small smile as I sat down once more. "i wish to help you Derpy if you will allow it."

"i cant really say no can I?" she asked playfully as I gave a small chuckle as I shook my head.

"i wish for you to move into the castle. At least until all of this has passed."

"but wouldn't the nobles-"

"think of it as me taking you in due to the nobles not following the rules of debts. I will have to look and see what the punishment is for not properly filing a debt."

"i don't want to impose." I gave her yet another hug as she looked at me.

"you will never impose on me. Despite our short time together I grew to care for you greatly. It would be an honor to have my own lover living at the castle with me for no matter how long it will be." I told her.

"are you sure? What about the nobles?" I gave her a small chuckle.

"while all of my subjects may believe I bend to most of the nobles ideas and plans they have no hold over me. I simply agree with what they say but make adjustments to what they wish to do." I told her.

"then I would be honored to live with you at the castle."

"i should be the one saying it to you my lovely derp." she blushed as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "i believe you would do well to stop listening in on our conversation Twilight." Derpy's eyes widened as they darted over to the stairs seeing Twilight barely hidden with a blush on her face. "i trust you to keep this secret hidden."

"um... yes princess." I heard her squeak out as I gave a small chuckle at both of their flustered states. "can... I ask a question?" she asked as she slowly came down the steps. "when did this... happen?"

"it was during my time in the hospital before the storm changed. I was in heat and I had developed feelings for her before my heat affected me fully. We had a... special moment... in the hospital which rid my mind of my heat cycle and that was when it happened."

"good to know..." I chuckled towards Twilight.

"do not worry Twilight. You will sooner or later find your fated one." she began to sputter as the fluster on her face returned full blast as I could see Derpy trying her best to not laugh out loud. "i need to speak to my guards. I will return shortly." I stood up as Derpy and Twilight quickly started a conversation as I used a spell to prevent the rain from touching me as a small shield appeared over my head. Walking outside I closed the door as the guards approached me. "Sargent Winter could you please walk with me? The rest of you please watch over the library." I began to walk with the guard as the others started to patrol around the tree. He walked with me under my shield as what I was told by Derpy processed through my head.

"is everything alright princess?" Winters as me as I gave a small sigh and stopped in the middle of the town square as I looked at the fountain.

"just processing what Derpy has just told me. There are many inner workings going on concerning her Sargent. So many that its causing her to think if she is good enough to be my lover, and enough to create ways for even more problems to arise." I told him with slight amount of anger in my voice. "ponies have decided to use an ancient right known as the Debt System."

"Debt System princess?" he asked confused.

"the Debt System was put into affect during my sister and I's ruling when we first became the immortal princesses of Equestria. Mother and father had done very little concerning the ruling and preferred to have the ponies deal with their own problems. When they disappeared it caused many problems for both me and my sister to have to fix to effectively create a peaceful society But regardless of this it caused many problems between the different pony races. So I created the Debt System. It allowed ponies to hold debts over other ponies concerning certain things such as destroyed property and forcing the one in the debt to pay the damages of what was destroyed once they have enough bits to pay it off. What the debts were used for however which concerned Derpy was getting her fired from her job, losing her homes, and more or less making her think every decision she has made was a mistake. She may not talk about it but I can easily see it in her eyes."

"what do you wish of me if I may ask?" he then asked.

"i believe it is time for me to explain another reason as to why I only told three of my most trusted guards." I told him as I immediately hoped me telling him about what was happening to Derpy was the right choice.


	34. Chapter 34

"I am glad to see you finally found love Derpy. I am surprised by who it is though." Twilight told me as I took a sip of tea. I lowered my head as I remembered the short amount of time spent with Celestia before we had gotten together. I knew she loved me dearly but it was like there was a hidden voice in the back of my head whispering differently. "when did you two get together?"

"about two weeks ago. I thought she told you during the storm?" I then said after getting her answer as she blushed in embarrassment

"oh... right..." I gave her a small chuckle as she soon joined me. " I guess my head is still trying to wrap around the fact that the princess is dating somepony." I gave her a look. "I'm just surprised Derpy! I am completely agreeing to this! It's just that the princess has many enemies in her court who could use this against her."

"that's why I'm worried Twilight." she looked at me with a saddened look. "I'm afraid they will use me against her." she put a hoof over my own as I looked her straight into the eyes.

"I'm sure the princess has a plan to protect you Derpy. She cares for those close to her because she knows what the nobles could use against her. She had to do the same with me with the nobles. They thought I wasn't deserving to be her student because of my families standing in Canterlot." she gave me a small smile as she leaned her head back and appeared to think back with a small smile on her face. " I can remember standing with her in the throne room as she countered every argument that they gave her and when they tried to use her own laws against her she brought up forgotten laws that stopped everything they told and they eventually just accepted the fact I was her student. Although there was a few that kept on trying she dealt with them accordingly." she looked back at me. "no doubt she already has a way to keep you in the castle." I gave her a hesitant smile.

"are you certain she would go that far for me?" she only gave me a smile and a firm nod as all doubts in the back of my head disappeared. The voice going with it as I felt honored that Celestia would go that far.

"so what are you going to do now then?" I stared at her in confusion. "considering what has happened." I simply shrugged.

"Maybe I'll find a new job... hopefully one that can handle my... accidents." we both had a small chuckle as we continued to talk until eventually, Celestia entered through the door.

"I believe I must be off Twilight. Something had come up at the castle that needs attending." Celestia apologized to Twilight as she smiled and nodded before she turned to me. "come along Derpy." I nodded as I quickly thanked Twilight as I joined Celestia at the door. Soon we walked outside as I expected to become soaked until I realized there was a soft glow on the partially flooded ground and I looked up to find like a covering over both me and Celestia. I looked towards Celestia as she gave me a small smile as a chariot was pulled over to us. I went to cover myself to find the water hit another barrier. Celestia walked onto the chariot as she motioned for me to follow. I got on with her as she gave me a reassuring smile before looking forward. "back to the castle!" the chariot quickly took off as the two other guards flew on either side of the chariot.

I noticed the barrier was still covering the two of us as I looked towards Celestia in amazement. I always wondered what it would be like to have magic. It always interested me whenever I saw it. I soon noticed a small sweat on Celestia's forehead I stared at her in concern as she saw I was looking. " I may not be able to use magic princess but even I can tell that keeping this barrier up can be taxing." she gave me a kind smile. " I don't really mind getting wet."

"it is alright Derpy. I will be fine," she responded as I only looked at her with concern before looking forward as the chariot slowly approached the castle. " I have sent a message ahead to have a room prepared for you. I also had my schedule for the next few days cleared to tend to you." she then said as I looked at her in surprise.

"y-you didn't have to do that princess," I told her.

"it is best to get started right away Derpy. To allow them to continue would mean they could potentially do it to somepony else. I will also have a few of my guard watching over you."

"p-p-princess!" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "i-i don't believe you should waste so much time for a simple Pegasus." she simply giggled as her horn lit up in a familiar aura and a bubble appeared around the chariot. The guard on the right looked surprised and confused while the guard flying with us on the left looked like he knew why the bubble was up.

"Derpy. You are now one of the most important ponies to be beside my own sister and Twilight. Everything I do is for a reason and I have never had any more reason than to make sure you are safe." she gave me another soft smile as I looked at her uncertain of these decisions she was making. "I'm only going to be putting a small squad to watch over you nothing more."

"if you think that's whats right princess." I then responded after I gave a small sigh and smiled at her afterwards she looking to be restraining herself from showing any affection as I looked forwards once more as the city of Canterlot no longer was just a dot in the distance.


	35. Chapter 35

As we landed in Canterlot several of the royal guards were there to meet us. Both Derpy and I walked through the two lines as we soon entered the castle where a maid was waiting. "your guest's room has been prepared princess." she responded as I nodded.

"thank you Soft Touch." the maid gave a slow bow before she left us both. "come along Derpy." we began to walk through the halls as we passed paroling guards and maids finishing up their days work before they go home. As we walked I noticed Derpy try to hide a flinch every few feet. "are you alright Derpy?"

"sorry... something has been wrong with my head... most likely a headache." she looked at me. " I hope to see Doctor Surge about a few things as well."

"ill have a guard notify him for an important visit." she gave me a thankful smile as we soon reached a room that had a few guards paroling in. "your room is over here." I brought her over to the fifth door that was in the hallway as it opened to reveal a room fit for royalty. She looked surprised as I walked in with her close behind me. "this room I had made when I realized I would eventually have to find somepony to be with. But with time it had been forgotten due to the changing world and having to help keep up with the other races." I told her as she began to walk around the room looking at all the different items. " I remembered the room just a week ago."

"what caused you to get this made?" she then asked me with a confused expression on her face.

"when I realized several things Derpy." I sat down in front of the fireplace as I used my magic to ignite the fire as she joined me next to a cushion. "it was almost the 500th anniversary of when I banished my sister to the moon and I began to notice how close certain ponies were to one another. It sparked my love for my sister, even more, when I also realized that it was just myself as the last of my own species. Our father and mother had suddenly disappeared if I had not already told you leaving just my sister and I as the last of our species. I would have to at some point bring back the alicorn race."

"but..." she started with a fearful look on her face. "wouldn't that mean you would have to get together with a stallion?" I gave her a nod.

"yes that would be correct... if the invention of the Maternal Spell wasn't created." she looked at me with confusion as I started to find her look of confusion cute. "the Maternal Spell was created by several mare unicorns when ponies began to realize just how often colts were produced against fillies. A ratio of 1 for every 3 fillies was what sparked them to create the spell. It had taken 3 generations to be able to be completed. 300 years it took as our population was cut to half of what it used to be. The creation of the spell brought honor to the families who created it as I made them." she looked at me with awe as she then asked me a question.

"can I ask who?" I gave her a nod.

"do you happen to know who Fleur Dis Lee and Fancy Pants are?" she gave me a nod. "they belong to two of the three lineages that were given nobility."

"who's the third one?" she then asked as I gave her a small smile. I could tell she was now trying to think of who the third one could be before her eyes grew wide. "Twilight?" I gave her a nod as I smiled remembering when I made the 3 families nobility.

"her family was the one who had first started the creation of the Maternal Spell and her motivation sparked the other two families to join her in its creation. It saved the pony race from extinction and back then there was no lesser honor for me than making them nobility. While two of the lineages preferred to live as if there was no tomorrow Twilight's family preferred to live in a humble home. Each of their families opinions mean the most in my court. All of the lower nobles don't even remember that these 3 families are what are truly important in court. I send messages to the heads of these families and they vote yes or no... it is I who chooses what to send them though and what is worthless for them to vote upon. They are my among my most trusted..." I told her with a great smile on my face.

"are you planning on telling them about us?" she then asked me as I gave her a small chuckle.

"they would be invaluable to making sure we can stay together Derpy." I then gave her a frown. "but even then I believe only Twilight's family would be able to back us up easily due to you being her daughter's friend. Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee would have quite a bit of trouble backing us up." she looked at me confused. "think of it this way. Both Fancy and Fleur would lose quite a bit of backing if they back the both of us. Seeing as they are both in a relationship with the other sex and the fact they don't agree with herd rules saying it causes problems..."

"are they that important for help?" she then asked as I gave her a nod.

"they are so important... that they are the key components to my plan to keep us together... without them it would fail."


	36. Chapter 36

**hey everyone welcome to the monthly update! I got more chapters this month but no new stories for several reasons! first reason I now have over 50 - 55 story ideas, includes rewrites of my stories, so new stories I plan to write randomly and put into a folder to post in case I don't have enough chapters to post and would help me greatly because well... again i say it ADHD is a blessing and a curse... I get so many ideas that its hard for my mind to keep up...**

 **also, doesn't help my mind has been stuck on dark souls and reading harry potter fanfiction this month... now its stuck on 7 days to die...**

 **moving on! I'm posting over 15 chapters this month and I am kind of glad due to the pity amount I did last month and I am glad I got at least one chapter out for Equestrian Ranch which is now flowing through my mind for stuff I can work on so I should have more than 1 to post next month for that story... I've had a good month besides the fact my ADHD has been nearly killing me.**

 **I'm actually going to go to a person to get authenticated that I have ADHD so I can get myself a job coach because I am feeling very lazy...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **and I'm rambling off again... back on track! I hope you all enjoy the chapters and hope you all can forgive my ADHD self for updating random stories... have a good one!**

"greetings miss hooves." Doctor Surge spoke as he walked into the room with a smile on his face. "how may I assist you today?"

"I've been feeling weird lately and I found this bump that keeps on growing on my head." I noticed he froze for a moment before he quickly recollected himself and walked over to the bed.

"can you please show me the bump miss hooves?" he asked me as I nodded and slowly moved my hair off of the bump that's on my head considering it was very sensitive. He proceeded to look over the bump before he grabbed some tools and began to look over some more. "well I can certainly say that it isn't a bump miss hooves..." he then said. "I'm going to ponder on what it could possibly be for the moment. You said you were feeling weird lately?"

"yeah... like my body is adjusting to something as if it was cold but my body warms up in response." he brought a hoof to his chin as he put down the tools he had grabbed. "is something wrong?"

"follow me please if you don't mind." I nodded as I made to follow him and as I followed him out the door I walked straight into the doorway.

"ow," I muttered as Doctor Surge looked at me with concern. "I'm alright." he gave me a hesitant nod as I followed him out of the room and through the halls. Soon we reached a room I recognized from when I was last here.

"lay down here please," he asked as I quickly climbed onto the bed and laid down. He proceeded to move a large piece of equipment over me as it seemed to be scanning me. I began to giggle as it started to tickle halfway up my body. He stopped and looked at me with confusion.

"it tickles."

"tickles?" he then asked confused. "you are not supposed to feel anything at all from this." he looked at the piece of equipment. "and you say it tickles miss hooves?" I nodded. "well then... try to bear with it then miss hooves." he turned the machine back on as I tried my best to not laugh as it quickly went over my head as I gave a small gasp and felt myself nearly orgasm... I was able to hold it in as the machine turned off and I began to breathe heavily. He looked at me confused for a moment before he just looked at the monitor. "can you explain these feelings miss hooves?"

"well since I last saw you they seem to get stronger and stronger... I can feel like something is... flowing through my body as if the water was going through my mane." I heard him go 'Hm' before he looked me in the eyes.

"does the princess happen to be here miss hooves?"

"I think so... she wanted to bring me here for some reason by herself... not even bringing any guards." he nodded. "is it something serious doctor Surge?" I asked him as he gave me a calm smile.

"not at all miss Hooves. Just a few questions about if she noticed anything going on with your body while you stayed at the castle."

"is it something I might have to come back for." he nodded.

"most likely if the answers I receive are true but again it's not something that you should worry about too much. In fact, once I return I believe I will have an exact answer for you about what is happening to you." he then said with a smile.

"OK!" he nodded as he moved the machine out of the way and against the wall before he soon walked out of the room. I began to ponder once more about what could be wrong with me and what the machine had done to me. It confused me greatly... and embarrassment was going through my mind. It felt... so good when it started to go over where the bump was on my head. I sat up on the bed as I blushed with embarrassment seeing that I didn't nearly orgasm on the bed... I did orgasm on the bed. I quickly grabbed a nearby towel and wiped away the mess I had made on accident and then put it back where I had grabbed it...

I brought my hoof up to the bump on my head and flinched slightly when I touched it... but when I started to rub it...

I nearly had another accident...


	37. Chapter 37

"greetings princess." I turned to look at Doctor Surge as he approached me. "could we talk in private?" I nodded as I followed him out of the lounge and into a room. "it concerns your lover." I gave him a worried look. "it isn't anything bad unless we don't deal with it properly. Her horn will soon be able to be seen through her mane so we must explain it to her now."

"I had hoped I would have another few days to think of what I should say to her." I spoke as I walked over to a nearby window and looked up at the white storm above us. "what would you recommend?"

"I would recommend you tell her here so I can give her tests that I couldn't do before." he answered. "she reacted strangely to the machine and I believe she orgasmed at the end of the scan." a full blush adorned my face as he smiled. "but other than that I believe that her horn getting longer is the only reason why I believe we should tell her."

"how is her magic?" I then asked him as I knew this was something else I would have to bring up once I explained to her what was happening.

"it's developing at a rapid rate. It's developing like she's a young filly bust rapidly developing into that of an adult mare. Her body is highly sensitive to magic because of this and her horn is the same way." he explained as he brought up several pictures. "to be honest there is also no more reason for her to have the cast on her wing as its now fully healed. I'm surprised she didn't notice she was laying down on her wing when she got down on the bed so I could use the machine on her." I looked at the pictures and found he was right as I was there when she first started getting magic in her body. Her magic though is what intrigued me the most. It was developing so quickly that I was surprised, worried, concerned, and happy for her.

For one she wouldn't have to practice for years to be able to be able to use spells that require a potent magic source. Second... it made me fearful of what would happen to her once she used magic for the first time. "there is another problem though..." my eyes darted towards the Doctor in concern as he gave me a blank stare.

"what is it?"

"knowing how fast it's developing and how long its been since she has gotten her horn I believe she will start with bursts of accidental magic soon."

"may I ask why this is a problem?" I asked him as cases of accidental magic weren't anything to be worried about.

"you might have misunderstood me princess." he spoke in a calm tone. "accidental magic with foals is extremely minor... but with a full grown mare with highly developing magic that needs to get used to being used through the body could have consequences on her and could make her accidental magic become deadly if not dealt with properly." my eyes widened as the words he told me began to sink into my conscience. He was right... with how fast it was developing I would need to ensure that none of the staff or guard were caught up in the bouts of magic she would have... it would also mean I would have to reveal to them all about what would happen with her meaning there was a more of a chance of this getting out to the public. I would have to speed up my plans to introduce their newest princess to Equestria!

…

…

…

buck it all!

"are you alright princess?" I looked towards him before I sighed.

"just concerned and tired of what is to come Doctor Surge... is she still in her room?"

"you're going to talk to her without a plan?" he then asked with wide eyes and surprise in his tone.

"in my line of work Doctor." I said giving him a small smile. "that it is sometimes best to go in without a plan for fear of messing up the plan and causing more problems."

"as you wish princess. I will take you to her." he exited the room as I quickly followed after him. Going against what I just said and having a plan ready just in case something went wrong... I only hoped that she would forgive me for hiding this from her in the first place. It made me think... no... I cannot have those thoughts. I must tell her and just hope that I have not done her to much wrong. Soon we reached the room she was in... and I entered with just one thought in my head...

please forgive me...


	38. Chapter 38

I smiled when I saw Celestia walk into the room but that smile turned into worry as I noticed she walked in with a frown on her face. "Um... Celestia..."

"it is time to come clean with what has been happening to you Derpy... and I greatly regret not telling you when we first determined what was happening," she said in a saddened tone as she used her magic and pointed her horn towards the doorway as I felt weird when she used magic in my presence.

"am... I going to die princess?" I then asked her in a sad tone as that was the only thing that she was going to tell me. Her head quickly snapped over to me as her eyes widened in surprise.

"no no no no!" she quickly told me as she walked over to the bed. "its something... much better than that. Quite a few would call it an honor to have happened to them... if we knew what was happening at first." she used her magic again as I felt funny as she brought a chair over which she sat down in. "it scared us at first because we thought it was something bad... what do you know about Alicorns Derpy?"

"I know that they are highly respected and that you, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance are the last of the alicorns," I told her in a matter of fact tone as she smiled.

"you are correct about the three of us but let me tell you a small tidbit about the three of us. My sister and I are natural alicorns while Cadance... is a created alicorn." I blinked my eyes a few times as I processed what she told me.

"created... alicorn?" I asked in confusion. I didn't even know you could create an alicorn. She nodded in response as she took a deep breath.

"a created alicorn is made when either my sister or I set up a task for a specific pony when they have reached their limit in potential. It is very rare that a pony ever reaches their limit with Cadance being one of two that had in all our immortal lives."

"if Cadance was one of two what happened to the second alicorn?" I asked interrupting her explanation.

"nopony knows. She disappeared soon after she was turned into an Alicorn... or so what my father said before his own disappearance. Now onto what I was saying Cadence was turned into an alicorn when she reached her limit in creating love. She could only influence slightly with a small amount of love inside of couples but when she ascended... she could turn fighting couples into loving ones... which helped improve Equestria greatly and improved its standing as the country of peace." she said with a smile.

"so I'm guessing that natural alicorns are those born as an alicorn?" she nodded with a small amount of pride now in her eyes as I looked at her still confused as to why she was telling me this. "so what does this have to do with me?"

"the reason this has to do with you Derpy is that you are special in a way somehow..." she then started before she trailed off and we both remained silent for a few minutes.

"Celestia... I don't see how this pertains to me at all. You just told me about natural and created alicorns but I don't see what... this has to do...with the bump... on my... head..." my eyes widened as I finally realized what was happening as she gained a saddened look on her face as she stared into my shocked eyes. "you can't mean..." she proceeded to give me a slow nod.

"yes Derpy... that isn't just a bump on your head... its the making of a horn sped up over the course of days..." I fell back against the back of the bed as I processed what she told me. I didn't get clumsy at all and get a bad bump on my head... something happened and I was now growing a horn for no apparent reason at all. "we don't know how it happened but it started soon after we... had sex." I could notice her blushing out of the corner of my eyes. "only Doctor Surge and I knew what was happening to you and even then there was so many other possibilities about what could happen to you." I remained silent as I continued to process the information that she was telling me. "there was a possibility of you growing a horn when we saw that the magic inside of you was fixing your body and adding new things to it. Much like what my sister and I's magic does when we are injured in any way but we decided to see how things went and when the doctor saw you were growing a horn... I was shocked... yet filled with glee knowing that you would be by my side for the rest of our lives."

silence once again reigned inside of the room as she started to get more and more worried and I could tell from her eyes before eventually she just looked away as a sad look came onto her face. "can I at least ask one question, Celestia?" I asked turning to look at her as she turned to look me in the eyes... well eye but that's not the point at the moment. Soon I had a smile on my face as her eyes quickly turned into confusion. "does this mean I can use magic now?" she gained a smile on her own face before we both just turned into fits of giggles.


	39. Chapter 39

"so can I?" she then asked after we finished giggling.

"you most likely will be able to although it would be best to wait until you go through your accidental magic phase." she looked confused. "young unicorns have bouts of accidental magic as their cores develop. In the beginning, they aren't able to use magic because their cores have to develop and fully connect with their horn... but with you, there may be some problems." she looked at me confused. "your magic will be more potent than normal foals which would mean..."

"that I could potentially cause some real damage?" I nodded. "and I wanted to be able to use magic..." I giggled at her childish response as I gave her a smile.

"it usually only lasts for a few weeks to a month," I told her as excitement glowed in her eyes... before they grew big with worry.

"what about... the other ponies?" I gave her a sad look. "the ponies in Canterlot don't really like me so whats to stop them from..." she trailed off as I gave her a loving smile and put a hoof over one of her own.

"then we will get through to them together even if it would take years." she smiled before she then gained a thoughtful look on her face.

"why am I becoming an alicorn anyway?" I brought my other hoof to my chin and began to ponder.

"I have no idea, to be honest..." I lowered my hoof before I quickly pulled her in for a quick kiss before pulling away slightly. "but I'm glad its happening..." she smiled with a small blush on her face. "now then I am going to go get the doctor so we could discuss things." she nodded as I got up from the chair and calmly walked over to the door and used my magic to remove the temporary wards I placed on the door and walked out. Looking from my left to right I spotted Doctor Surge talking with another Doctor who seemed to be shocked about something. "Doctor Surge." he lifted his head slightly and looked over at me.

"Hello princess. Has your talk with miss hooves been fruitful?" I smiled and gave him a nod as he himself smiled. "splendid! Princess, I would like for you to meet Doctor Heart Therapy." I gave him a nod as he himself gave me a quick bow. "if we are going to keep her... new trait hidden we need to recruit more of the staff quickly to help hide it and if we are going to be able to monitor miss hooves properly we need to include him in on the secret." Doctor Heart Therapy looked confused.

"I trust your judgment Doctor." he nodded. "follow me Doctor Heart Therapy." he still looked confused but nodded at my request. The three of us walked back over to Derpy's room to find her humming a tune I couldn't quite recognize. She continued to hum until she spotted the three of us.

"Alright, miss Hooves I believe that the princess has already told you of what is happening to you correct?" Doctor Surge spoke as she gave him an excited nod. While he asked I proceeded to reward the door to prevent observers and ponies from listening in.

"with all due respect Surge... can I ask what the secret is I need to be told?" Doctor Heart Therapy asked with confusion. Doctor Surge looked at me as I gave him a nod indicating I had already warded the doorway. He nodded in response as he walked over to the bed and directed for him to walk over. No words were spoken as Doctor Surge pulled Derpy's mane off of her forehead as Doctor Heart Therapy stood there in shock with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Surge... is that a?"

"yes."

"does she also have?"

"correct..."

"and this is kept a secret?"

"also correct..."

"why?" Doctor Surge sighed as he let go of Derpy's mane after apologizing to her quickly for touching her without consent.

"because we did not know if it was true or not. But scans today show that she has a developing core of magic and it's developing rapidly." Doctor Heart Therapy brought a hoof to his chin.

"how rapidly?" was his response as he looked into Doctor Surge's eyes.

"from young foals to an adult pony's within a few weeks rapidly." he once again stood there in shock as he began to murmur to himself.

"yes... I can see why you let me in on this secret... its no secret that miss hooves his hated throughout Canterlot and there are some staff members who despise her as well but not enough to truly hate her... although I can't figure out why you didn't tell Pulse about this."

"because he isn't as good as hiding secrets." was Doctor Surges reply as Doctor Heart Therapy nodded showing his agreement to what was spoken. "and we needed another doctor to approve of using special care equipment to keep an eye on her."

"Forgive me for interrupting." I spoke up as the two of them looked towards me. "but may I ask what Doctor Heart Therapy specializes in?" said doctor nodded at my question.

"feel free to ask princess. You could call me the main counselor for ponies regarding emotions and I tend to help ponies with PTSD as well as young foals who have discovered their magic for the first time." he answered. "my guess is that Surge decided to tell me when there are a few others he could have told is because I would be needed at some point to give miss hooves counseling to properly control her magic." he looked at Doctor Surge to see him nodding once again in agreement.

"Um... why do I need counseling?" Derpy asked in an innocent tone and a cocked head.

"counseling is recommended for all unicorn foals as magic can be... addicting in the early stages of use not counting accidental magic. They usually go through a few months of counseling to properly understand the uses of magic and once they reach majority they are often notified of the laws of magic." he answered for her calmly with his own smile on his face. "although that brings up another question..." he looked towards me. "does this mean I should start calling miss hooves princess?"


	40. Chapter 40

"is it really right for me to be called a princess Celestia?" I asked her as she poured me a cup of tea with her magic. "i... don't think I deserve to be called a princess." she merely gave me a kind smile.

"Derpy... from what I remember father telling me before he disappeared all who become an alicorn have proved themselves worthy in some way or they will prove themselves in the future." she slowly set down the teapot onto the table as I itched my newly uncovered wing. "and I believe that you will show them all that you deserve the honor of being called princess." after she spoke she brought up her own cup of tea and took a drink out of it.

I gave a small sigh as I blew onto my own cup of tea to cool it down slightly before I took a small sip, ooh cinnamon. "but how will I know if I get that honor?" I then asked her as she stopped moving for a moment and lowered her cup of tea and gave me a warm smile.

"when they themselves call you princess." I could tell that she knew I was still unsure of myself. "let me tell you a story..." I looked her straight in the eyes. "it is about when my sister and I first began our rule. When Discord was defeated the first time we became overconfident in our power due to the Elements of Harmony. We had our first castle created and we stood side by side to rule over Equestria... and with overconfidence... created many problems..." she stayed silent for a few moments before she continued. "due to our overconfidence we overlooked many small problems and put all our resources towards the biggest of the problems with one of those being keeping the unification of the three pony tribes but since we overlooked the small problems..."

"they turned into bigger ones over time which in turn made more small problems... a never-ending cycle." she nodded at my input before she continued after taking a sip of tea.

"I was concerned with how things were going while my sister being younger then I was still didn't see what we were causing with our overconfidence thinking we could rule perfectly. When I realized it the crime was a daily occurrence due to our mistakes so I immediately rectified it by creating the royal guard. At first, the royal guard was corrupt and I needed to keep an eye on it and push more of my work onto my sister so I could fix the problems. It took many years until it was adequate enough that I didn't have to watch over it but that didn't end my problems..." she looked to her right as I looked to the wall to see a painted picture of Celestia in the sun and Princess Luna in the moon.

"it started another problem with your sister didn't it?" she nodded. "but why?"

"during her banishment, I realized that that was the start of her turning into what she had become in Nightmare Moon. She thought that since I was the most favored I needed little work to stay everyponies favorite and she strived harder to do what she could to gain recognition... she thought she was making progress and she was, albeit slowly, but was heartbroken when I took back my own duties from her. I didn't know it at the time but she felt I had betrayed her by denying her the chance of more work to become recognized... and it became worse when she realized that our subjects preferred the day greatly to her night, overlooking our subjects that preferred the night over her day as they were so few. She lasted for 3 years when she realized this before it happened..." she gained a saddened look in her eyes as I gave her a look of pity before I answered what happened to her.

"she turned into Nightmare Moon." she nodded in response as she calmly took a sip of tea once more. "then... what happened after she was banished?" she gave me a sigh.

"I was honored as a hero of the day and what little support my sister had turned against her soon after her banishment, except for the threstal's of course but they quickly hid themselves away when they realized what she was becoming and that was the final straw for her," she told me as I was confused by what she said.

"why did they hide away? Were they afraid of something?" she nodded to my questions.

"back then the threstal's were treated as monsters and something somepony would tell their foals to make them behave. The only support they had was my sister when she first found them. They were reluctant at first thinking she was acting the same... until they watched her bring up the one thing they could stay safe under... the moon. To them, darkness was their ally and the night brought that to them perfectly considering they tended to be born of dark colors which helped them hide at night. So when my sister disappeared ponies would have hunted them down to make sure they couldn't bring her back so they left before my sister turned into what she was going to turn into... but they did force her to speed up her plans which caused her to make mistakes when she and I fought." I picked up my own cup of tea as I took a sip of it and began to process what she was telling me before another question popped into my head.

"but they came back didn't they?" she nodded with a small smile on her face.

"that they did..." she then gave me a small frown before she continued. "but they were still feared because no record of them was ever kept and they were treated as unknowns. But they knew my sister had changed when I announced that she had returned and she was almost immediately approached by the leader of the threstal race the next day to see if it was true. When she found that it was it took her a few months but soon the message to all of the threstal's was received by them all and quite a few of them came together and requested something that made my sister proud as well as I... can you guess what it was?" I brought my head back to see if I could figure out what changed after Princess Luna returned to Equestria to co-rule with her sister. Then my eyes widened in realization as I blurted it out with a smile.

"the lunar guard!" she smiled and nodded at my answer.

"they created the guard to help prevent another being like Nightmare Moon to ever grace Equestria from ever happening again. My sister was so overjoyed that it reminded me of when I created the royal guard... although the lunar guard's creation had only a few problems to deal with which annoyed me to no end." I almost snorted the tea up my nose as I couldn't restrain a smile coming onto my face. " I believe it is time..." I was confused when she put down her empty teacup before she stood up.

"time? Time for what?" I asked as I quickly set down my cup as she calmly walked past me. I hurried to my hooves as I quickly joined her at the door.

"time... for you to meet my sister."


End file.
